Harry Stephens
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin)
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

K rating for now.

* * *

 **McGonagall's POV**

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumors true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "i've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and aparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky and McGonagall goes back to the baby and says "i wish you the best life Harry Potter" as she gets a tear in her eye before wiping it away and turning back into a tabby cat to sit across the road and watch what happens but what she didn't know was someone else was going to travel down Privet Drive.

* * *

 **Samantha's POV**

On the night of the 1st of November at 1 in the morning, a tall blonde woman is walking down Privet Drive. She walks past the house in a bored mood when she hears a baby crying from a doorstep, The woman walks over to the house and picks up the baby and says "oh come on dear, don't cry, i'm here" in a sweet tone at she bounces the baby lightly. She then twitches her nose and a baby carrier appears and she puts the baby inside it before she picks up the letter that laid on the baby, opening it and she reads it and then she looks at the baby and says "don't worry Harry, i'm going to take care of you" before she picks up the baby carrier with Harry inside and walks away from the house but before she leaves she looks at the cat and says "i'll keep him safe, don't worry about him and when it is time you will see him again, i promise" before saying "witch's honor" as she places her index and middle fingers of her left hand on either side of her nose with her fingertips pointing toward her eyes and the cat nods before the cat runs off down the street and the woman disappears with the baby carrier in her hands and she reappears in Paris next to a red headed woman who says "hello Samantha dear" and hugs and kisses Samantha who replies "hello, mother" and Samantha's mother notices baby Harry in the carrier asleep and asks "who is this little one ?" as she looks at the child.

"his name is Harry, i found him on someone's doorstep, his parents were killed and he was left at his Aunty's home but his aunty is a mortal and wouldn't understand when Harry starts using magic" replies Samantha.

"so you took him ?" asks Samnatha's mother.

"well, yes, i did but you know that some mortals hate magic and i thought that he would be better off with us. I think i should adopt him and then we can teach him magic" says Samantha with a smile and her mother then says "we will need to adopt him the mortal way as well, won't we ?" in a drab way.

"yes, we will adopt him using the witches counsel too" says Samantha.

"yes, then no one can take him from us" says Samantha's mother before she picks up baby Harry who has woken up and when he sees the red headed woman he says "mama"

"no, i'm your new grandmother dear" says Endora cooing at baby Harry.

"you must look like his mother" says Samantha before taking him out of her mother's arms and saying to the baby "hello, Harry, welcome to the family" before she puts him back into the baby carrier, picks it up and disappears with her mother to wherever they wish.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Ten years later... July 24th at 9am in the morning Harry and his family. Darrin Stephens, Samantha Stephens, Tabitha Stephens, Adam Stephens, Endora (his grandmother), Maurice (his grandfather) and his favorite aunty are all in the living room when the post arrives, Adam goes to get it and when he comes back he says to Harry "you got a letter" before handing it to him. Harry opens it and reads aloud the first page which says

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry then asks "is that where my biologial parents went to school ?"

"yes, read the next page" says Samantha (aka Mom) and he reads aloud "HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"can i go ?" Harry asks his parents who look at each other and his dad says "yes, you can but promise that you will write while you are there"

"why will he need to write when he can just pop in" says Endora and Maurice agrees before saying "but be careful, don't trust what people say, i heard about a few of those people being judgemental of certain things and certain people"

"i agree, don't trust what all the people say, just because people tell you one thing does not mean that it's true" says Darrin and Samantha nods before Tabitha says "i'll miss you if you go"

"i know but i'll pop in when i can, you know that i will" Harry says to his sister before hugging his sister and brother before hugging his grandparents and aunt Clara who says "it will e quite intresting how those people will react when you arrive"

"i know that i'm famous but i don't care about it, it's just stupid" says Harry before he runs up stairs with his letter and his siblings but before he gets to the top he hears his dad says "i hope those people know what they have just gotten themselves into inviting him to the school" and the adults all laugh. Harry comes back downstairs with his two siblings and asks "who do i address the letter to, to reply ?"

"Minerva McGonagall and tell her your name is Harry Stephens not Harry Potter" replies Samantha in a knowing way and that's what Harry does before he sends it to her via his magic before sitting down to talk about what he is going to bring to Hogwarts. Two days later the door bell rings and Samantha goes to the door and opens it and Harry and Samantha see a stern looking woman at the door. Samantha invites her inside after she introduces herself and after a talk Samantha asks "have we met before ?"

"well, on the night that you found young Harry, i was watching you"

"you were the cat!" says Samantha.

"yes, i am an animagus, i can turn into a cat" says Professor McGonagall before she says "i'm actaully glad that Harry is living with you and not the Dursley's, they are the worst sort of muggles"

"muggles ?" asks Harry.

"non-magical" replies professor McGonagall.

"oh, we call them mortals" says Samantha.

"mortals, that is a good name for them" says professor McGonagall before Harry asks "why can't a first year bring a broom to Hogwarts ?"

"because they can be dangerous and only only reason to bring them would be for quidditch, the school supplies brooms for flying lessons"

"what's Quidditch ?" asks Tabitha fro the stairs as she stands there with Adam and McGonagall explains Quidditch and Harry says "that sounds cool, i wish i could play"

"when you are older" says Samantha sternly and Harry says "yes, mom" before Samantha says to McGonagall "you will have your hands full with him"

"yes, i have a feeling that i will, James his biological dad was a marauder, they were a group of four boys in Gryffindor house that did pranks but at the moment we have the Weasley twins, who are in my house"

"your house ?" asks Harry.

"oh yes, Gryffindor house, there are four houses that you could be sorted into, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin"

"what do you need to do ?" asks Tabitha.

"well, the sorting hat will place you depending on your character, Gryffindor house is for bravery, Hufflepuffs are loyal, Ravenclaws are smart and Slytherins are cunning"

"but Harry is all four" says Tabitha.

"really ? what do you mean, all four ?" asks McGonagall.

"yea, he is smart, he is the top in his class, he is brave, just last week he protected me from a bully without magic, he is cunning and sly when he is up to no good and he is loyal to his friends and family" replies Tabitha.

"amazing, well the sorting hat will place you wherever you belong, i hope you join my lions like your mother and father did when they were at Hogwarts"

"could you tell me about my mother ?" asks Harry.

"yes, Lily was the brightest witch of her generation and she was friends with a Slytherin oy named Severus who didn't get along with your father, but Lily and Severus had a falling out and never reconciled"

"that's too bad, i hope that i have friends from all of the houses and that they are real friends and not friends with me because of my fame"

"you know about your fame ?" asks McGonagall.

"yea and i think it's stupid, i mean i'm famous because i survived a curse, the same curse that killed my biological parents and i would always be reminded of it when i get reconised"

"i see, how will you like to be introduced when you arrive at Hogwarts ?" asks McGonagall.

"as Harry Stephens, the son of mortal Darrin Stephens and the witch Samantha Stephens and older brother to Taitha and Adam Stephens" replies Harry.

"then i shall do it" says McGonagall before they talk more. A little while later McGonagall leaves and Harry says to his parents, his siblings and his grandmother (Endora popped in while the other were talking to McGonagall) "i think i'm going to enjoy being at Hogwarts" and Endora smiles before saying "they will have an interesting year ahead of them with Harry at Hogwarts"

* * *

 ** _I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER._**

 ** _Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship._**

 ** _I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes._**

 ** _side note, i'm thinking of making Harry into a neko with three mates. What do you think ?_**

 ** _I am also thinking of adding only a little bit of Teen Wolf, Power Rangers (Dino charge when Harry meets Riley at whatever age), pretty little liars (for when Harry is older) queer as folk (when Harry is older), Smallville (when Harry is older) sailor moon, Charmed (when Harry is older), Buffy the vampire slayer, Gossip Girl (when Harry is older), Desperate Housewives (Julie, mainly because she will be best friends with Harry along with Dawn Summers), Hunger Games (when Harry is older) and a few other things. Boys from those shows/movies can be apart of the voting except for the guys from Queer as Folk, Smallville, Sailor Moon, Charmed and Buffy the vampire slayer. Please Vote for which guy you want with Harry or guys that you want with Harry_**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

K rating for now.

* * *

-Flashback Begins-

Ten years earlier a week after Samantha had found Harry Mrs Figg is sitting in her house watching the Dursley family as they do their daily routine and when Mrs Dursley walks out of the front door Mrs Figg comes outside and says "hello Petunia"

"hello, how are you ?" Petunia asks her

"i'm well, how about you ?" asks Mrs Figg.

"i'm very happy" replies Petunia before they talk about other things when Mrs Figg says "if you ever need someone to babysit, i can do it"

"it's just my sweet dudders and i will be bringing him everywhere with me" says Petunia.

"but a week ago, i thought i heard another baby crying from your house, it woke me up" says Mrs Figg.

"no, no other child is here" says Petunia then Mrs Figg says "i must be going, this was a nice chat, let's do it again"

"goodbye" says Petunia and Mrs Figg goes home and fire calls Albus Dumbledore who a few hours later arrives at the Dursley home to see Harry Potter but leaves with worry when it's clear that he doesn't live at number 4 Privet Drive after telling Petunia that her sister has died along with her husband and Petunia makes it clear that she does not want Lily's child to live with her and her family. When Albus arrives in his office, he checks the tracing charms on the baby but finds that his location can not be found. He realises that his weapon, his ticket to fame has disappeared.

-Flashback Ends-

 **Harry's POV**

It's the 31st of July at 11 in the morning and Harry is in the living room with his family, the Tates, the Hales, the Summers, his friends and some others celebrating his birthday with everyone when someone rings the doorbell, Samantha goes to open it with Harry and a tall man in black robes is standing at the door with professor McGonagall and Samantha lets them both in and professor McGonagall says to Harry "this is professor Snape, he teaches potions at Hogwarts" then says to professor Snape "this is Harry Stephens, he will be joining us at Hogwarts for his first year"

"it's nice to meet you, sir" Harry says to the man who replies with "nice to meet you too" with a slight sneer and Endora says "come on let's get them in here, we are having Harry's birthday party"

"oh we didn't know" says Professor McGonagall.

"it's ok, the more the merrier" says Harry before running off and jumping onto Derek Hale who catches him and laughs before putting him down and grabbing some food to give to Harry and professor McGonagall asks Samantha "are they normally that close ?"

"yes, they met last year and Derek saved him and after that they started hanging out and a week after they started hanging out Harry found out that Derek was dating an older woman, Harry told Talia and her husband who followed Derek to one of the couples dates which was also the day that Derek was doing to loose his virginity and Derek parents were mad and called the police and the woman was arrested and when Derek asked how did they know, they replied with Harry told us, Derek yelled at Harry who yelled back that the woman was a hunter and was planning to kill his family by burning their house down with them inside and Derek calmed down before breaking into tears which made Harry comfort him and they have been close ever since" replies Samantha.

"how did he know about the plan ?" asks professor Snape.

"i used a spell for her to tell the truth and after she was bailed out of jail without having to go to trial, i beat her up really bad, no one messes with my friends and gets away with it, they call me Little Red Riding Hood, because i had a red hood on and a mask, the woman was scared of me after that" says Harry, Derek nods before saying "i'm grateful that i saved Harry and that i told him about her, otherwise i would have no family and that would be the worst thing in the world"

"how old was the woman ?" asks professor Snape.

"twenty-eight" replies Buffy.

"a ten year old boy beat up a twenty-eight year old woman ?" asks professor McGonagall shocked at what she heard.

"yea, i also did something weird, when i felt hatred towards her and flicked my hands at her, a red light came out of them and when it hit her she screamed as if she was being tortured" says Harry.

"that's impossible" says professor Snape as professor McGonagall pales before asking "have you done it since then ?"

"no but the woman called Derek's phone and taunted him, saying that she would have done it and that it would be his fault and stuff like that" says Harry slightly getting angry at the thought before saying "i just got really angry"

"sounds like the Lily Evans temper" professor McGonagall mutters to professor Snape who says "he must be more like his mother than his father" before saying to Harry "i knew your mother when she was younger, she was my best friend and was like a sister to me but i made some bad choices and we had a falling out, i said a very bad thing to her and i regret it til this day"

"i'm sure she forgives you" says Harry before hugging the man which shocks him and everyone else that knows Harry and professor McGonagall asks "why are you so shocked ?"

"when Derek saved him, Derek saved him from being raped and trust me when i say the man got what he deserved thanks to Samantha and Endora and he normally doesn't let older man touch him except me and a certain few which now includes professor Snape" says Darrin before Harry lets go of professor Snape and goes to sit down before Endora asks "what are you both doing here anyway ?"

"we are here to escort Harry and whoever he wants to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies" replies professor McGonagall and Harry says "when will we be leaving ?"

"anytime you want" replies professor McGonagall and Harry asks "can we all go ?" meaning can everyone in the room go.

"i don't see why not, as Dawn also needs to get school supplies too" says Joyce.

"i want to go too mom, please, i need to get supplies too" says Julie to her mom who says "ok, Julie but i'm coming too, to keep you, Harry, Cora and Dawn out of trouble"

"but we don't get into trouble" says Harry. Julie, Core and Dawn agree before Derek says "oh really, what about the time you four were walking around at night in Sunnydale and you four got attacked by vampires and had to be saved by Buffy"

"we didn't need saving" says Harry before twitching his nose and a stake appears before he looks at Derek who rolls his eyes and the two professors who are watching are shocked at the magic that the young boy can do and when Harry notices their faces he asks "what ?"

that was an amazing display of magic" says professor McGonagall.

"thank you, my Granma taught me and my siblings" says Harry before Samantha says "ok, you can go play while we talk to the two professors" and the kids all run off and Derek says "I'll keep an eye on them" before getting up and following the kids.

"make sure that Cora wears her hat" Talia tells Derek.

"yes, mom" Derek replies as he walks to the backyard. The adults all shake their heads before they start talking about who is going to Diagon Alley. A few hours later Harry, his family including Endora , Dawn, Julie, Cora, Derek, Laura, Susan, Talia, professor McGonagall and professor Snape all head to the leaky caldron to gain access to Diagon alley, the four best friends and Harry' siblings all run towards Diagon Alley once the barrier is out of the way followed by Derek and Laura who are both running after them to keep an eye on them leaving the adults to shake their heads and talk. Derek and Laura catch up to the kids when they stop in front of the sweets shop and Samantha says "you won't be able to buy anything without money, we have to go to the wizarding bank first"

"yes, mom" says Harry before they all head to Gringotts. When they get there they enter a room with another door. When they get to the other door they stop and Harry looks at the sign and reads it aloud saying

"Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there"

Harry then says "it's a warning against thieves"

"that's correct Mr Stephens, Goblins hate thieves, very good observation" says professor McGonagall.

"thank you" replies Harry with his parents nodding, they all then go through the door and enter a huge room with Goblins working. They walk up to the front and Harry says "hello, sir, i would like to make a withdrawal please"

"name ?" asks the goblin in a gruff tone.

"Harry Stephens but i'm known here as Harry Potter but i prefer Harry Stephens, sir" replies Harry.

"of course, Mr Stephens, do you have your key ?" asks the goblin and Harry twitches his nose with his hand out and the key appears surprising the goblin who Harry asks "may i know your name, sir ?"

"it is Garrog, Mr Stephens" replies Garrog.

"nice to meet you" says Harry leaving the Goblin speechless before Garrog calls for a goblin names Griphook and tells him to take Harry to his vault and Harry asks "can i bring Dawn, Julie and Cora too ? with my mom, my Granma and Derek ?"

"we will see how much space we have in the cart" replies Griphook before saying "follow me" and they follow him to a cart that can fit about eight people on it and they all get in and they ride to Harry's vault and during the cart ride Harry asks Griphook to go faster and Griphook smirks before the cart speeds up much to Endora's displeasure. Once they got to Harry's vault, Griphook uses Harry's key and unlocks it before opening it and they see it full of gold and Harry grabs some of it before leaving the vault and Harry says "let's get back on the cart"

"i'll wait for you with the others, i do not wish to ride on that thing again" says Endora before disappearing into thin air. The group get into the cart and Harry says to Griphook "Griphook, make this go really fast" Griphook grins before they speed away from Harry's vault. When they get back to the others, Harry heads towards Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions with Endora, Dawn, Cora, Julie, Derek, Samantha, Tabitha, Adam and professor Snape while Darrin and the others ,excluding professor McGonagall who had to leave, all head to the sweet shop to get a few things. Harry, Dawn, Cora, Julie, Tabitha, Adam and Endora enter the robe shop followed by Samantha and professor Snape. Harry sits down next to blonde boy who is also getting some robes for school and he asks "are you going to Hogwarts too ?"

"yes, my and my two best friends are, i'm Harry Stephens by the way" replies Harry.

"i'm Draco Malfoy" says the boy and they shake hands before Draco asks "what house do you think you will get in ?"

"i don't really care as long as i make some new friends" replies Harry.

"I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has been in Slytherin" says Draco.

"cool, well both my birth parents were in Gryffindor but my parents never went to Hogwarts" says Harry before saying "either way, like i said i don't really care about houses, i just wanna make new friends and learn things"

"well any house is better than Hufflepuff" says Draco before scoffing.

"Hufflepuffs are loyal, why is that a bad trait ?" asks Harry.

"i'm not saying that being loyal is bad, it's just that most of then are stupid and only follow Dumbledore, same with Gryffindor house but the Ravenclaws are a bit smarter" says Draco.

"i don't like Dumbledore either, i was left on someone's doorstep by him after my parents died but luckily my mom found me and then a year later she married my dad and had my two siblings" says Harry before Draco is called over by his father and Draco says "i have to go now but it was nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too" says Harry. Ten minutes later he is done in the robe shop and heads off to buy more supplies, after getting all of his other supplies he heads to the wand shop and to get a wand. After he gets his wand which is about twelve inches made of English oak and hornbeam with a dragon heartstring , thestral hair, unicorn hair and a phoenix feather core (Mr Ollivander said to Harry that the wand was made out of two trees and had four cores which had never been seen before and that the wand will be very powerful maybe the most powerful wand ever made). Dawn gets a wand that is ten inches made out of larch with a unicorn hair core and Julie got a wand that is ten and a half inches made out of beech wood with a phoenix feather core, once they got their wands they all head to the Eoylops Owl Emporium to get an owl each, when they get there they enter the shop and Harry spots the most beautiful snowy owl which Harry decides to buy and names her Hedwig while Dawn gets a tawny owl and names him Giles which gets laughs from Harry and Julie while Julie gets a screech owl and names her owl which is also a male William and all three after they got their owls get some owl treats to feed their owls. They exit the store and head to the Magical Menagerie to get a cat each. They get to the store and enter it and they see Endora sitting on the counter watching something and Harry walks over to her and sees a most beautiful snake that is coloured in the colours of the rainbow and Endora says "this snake was used as an experiment and has powers but it doesn't like any one except me and it appears that she likes you too" as Harry likes at the snake he says "hello, i'm Harry, what's your name ?"

"you can ssspeak ?" the snake hisses, Harry nods before the snake replies "i do not have a name sssspeaker but i would like it if you got me out of thisss ssshop"

"gladly" says Harry before saying "I'd like this snake, please"

"that snake is dangerous, it is not suitable for someone so young" says the storekeeper and Endora says "the snake likes my grandson and likes me also, he can buy it if he wants it"

"as well as the Siamese cat over there" says Harry pointing at the cat in question and the storekeeper nods before Harry buys the snake which he places around his neck and the cat which seemed to call out to him. Julie gets a tabby cat and Dawn gets a ginger cat before they leave the store to meet up with the others who have a giant shock when they see the snake and Darrin asks Endora "why did you let my son get a snake ?"

"he can speak to them remember, and besides the snake likes him" says Endora before Darrin says "make sure that you take care of it, Harry"

"yes dad and the snake is a girl" says Harry before they all leave Diagon Alley but before they leave Harry asks as he points towards a dark alley "what's down there ?"

"that is knockturn alley, it is not a place for you, it has dark wizards and witches who would harm you" replies professor Snape before herding the four best friends towards the barrier to get to the leaky caldron. The next day Harry and his best friends are at the Stephens house with Derek watching them as always as they play with the three cats as the three magically inclined kids can't wait to head to Hogwarts to begin there first year.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

K rating for now.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

It's a week before the first of September and Harry, Julie, Dawn, Derek, Samantha, Tabitha, Adam, Darrin, Susan and Endora are in Beacon Hills walking past a house when Harry hears someone scream "let me out, please, let me out of here" in a distressed way and Julie and Dawn hear it too before all three break out into a run towards the screams. When they get to their destination Derek and the others catch up to them and Darrin asks Harry, Julie, Cora and Dawn "why did you four run off ?" they all then hear the screams and Harry says "that's why, we heard that and ran towards it, we have to help him"

"ok, I'll check if anyone is home and if their isn't we will keep a look out, ok" says Darrin.

"we will" Samantha tells Darrin holding onto Adam as Darrin picks up Tabitha before Harry, Derek, Cora, Endora, Dawn and Julie sneak around the back and Harry twitches his nose and opens the door leading to the basement. They enter the basement and hear that the screams are coming from the freezer, they walk up to the freezer which has chains that are locked around the freezer, Endora waves her hands which turns the chains into flowers and Harry opens the freezer and see that a boy that is about Harry, Dawn and Julie's age in there, Harry says to the boy "it's ok, we are here" the boy looks up and says "my dad will be back soon, you have to leave or he will punish me more and hurt you" Harry's phone Bings with a message from Samantha saying 'the father is back, get out of there and bring whoever was screaming'

'not until we have some fun' replies Harry before saying "your dad is back and we are going to deal with him, what's your name ?"

"Isaac, Isaac Lahey" Isaac replies.

"i'm Harry Stephens and these are Dawn Summers, Julie Mayer, Cora Hale, Derek Hale and my grandmother Endora" says Harry pointing at each of the people with him before helping the boy out of the freezer and Isaac says "you better go or my dad will hurt you"

"we will be just fine" says Julie getting out her knife before saying "what, we are all trained to use weapons" when she sees Isaac staring at her and the knife.

"it's true" says Harry before twitching his nose and a sword appears.

"we got trained to use weapons and hand to hand combat plus other things" says Dawn as she cracks her knuckles and so does Cora with an evil grin. Derek shakes his head before saying "they started training last year and had completed what should be four years worth of training in one year"

"wow" says Isaac before Harry says to the girls "let's go confront the bastard" before the four best friends head towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen followed by Derek, Endora and Isaac who is clearing shaking with nerves. They get to the kitchen where Isaac's dad is sitting down drinking a beer and Harry says "you should keep your doors locked, someone dangerous could get in" making the man jump with fright which makes Harry, Julie, Cora and Dawn smirk and Dawn says to Harry "maybe he thought he locked the doors but didn't"

"he must be doing senile" says Julie making the man mad and Isaac's dad says "get out of my house now or else"

"or else what ?" asks Harry before the man charges at Harry but is stopped when Harry kicks his stomach before doing a flying kick to his head which makes the man fall over. Isaac's dad gets up and Julie punches the man in the head before kicking him in the balls and tags Dawn in and she uses her powers over lightning on him which knocks him out and Cora calls the police before Darrin and the others are let in through the front door. Five minutes later Isaac's dad is chained in the freezer when the police arrive and Harry says "the bad guy is chained up inside the freezer in the basement, i think it's poetic justice"

"why ?" asks one of them.

"because he locked Isaac inside the freezer as a punishment" replies Julie.

"ok, thank you for calling, how did you get him chained up ?" asks the sheriff.

"well when Isaac's dad charged at Harry, Harry kicked him in the stomach before doing a flying kick to his head which made him fall over when Isaac's dad got up Julie was tagged in and she punched the man in the head before kicking him in the balls and then she tagged Dawn in and Dawn just Taser the man until he was knocked out" explains Cora.

"how do you know Isaac ?" asks the sheriff.

"we just met him but Julie, Cora, Dawn and I heard him screaming to be let out and he sounded pretty scared so we ran here and got him out before dealing with his father" says Harry. Ten minutes of talking later and it is decided that Isaac can stay with the Stephens because it was obvious that Isaac trusted them and was comfortable with them. A week later the Stephens family, Derek, Cora, Talia, Susan, Julie, Dawn, Buffy, Joyce and Isaac all are at Kings Cross station to head to platform 9 3/4 and they come across a family of red heads and Harry asks after hearing the woman say something about muggles "can you help us please ?"

"of course dear, is it your first time at Hogwarts ?" asks the woman.

"yes, mine, Julie, Dawn and Isaac's (Isaac found out he was a wizard a day after living with the Stephens and got all of his school supplies as well as an owl and a cat) first year at Hogwarts" replies Harry with a smile.

"that's great, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well" says the woman motioning her hand at a red headed boy who nods at them before the woman tells them how to get on the platform and they do it. Once they are on the platform Harry, Isaac, Dawn and Julie go to put their things on the train, Harry stands at the place where to put their things on and two red headed identical boys walk over and ask "do you need help ?"

"well, yes, thank you if i did it the mortal way" replies Harry.

"mortal way ?" asks one of them.

"without magic" says Julie before saying to Harry "all clear, show them" Harry says "look at this" before twitching his nose and the four first years students' bags just float to the bagging carriage before Harry says "you can't tell anyone"

"we promise we won't say anything" the twins say in unison before the woman who helped them onto the platform yells from where she is "Fred, George, where are you ?"

"that will be our mom, we gotta go" the twins say before they hear "Harry, Julie, Dawn, Isaac, where are you ? come on, you four have got to get on the train before it leaves" from Samantha before Endora appears out of thin air next to the twins who jump slightly as their mother comes over with Samantha who is holding Adam, Darrin, Derek, Cora, Talia, Susan, Buffy, Joyce and Tabitha who is holding Darrin's hand and Susan says to the four of them "you should have stayed with us"

"we were getting our stuff on board and Fred and George were helping us" says Harry.

"really ?" Samantha asks Harry.

"yea" replies Julie before a whistle sounds to tell them it's tell to get on the train. They all say goodbye and promise that they will write before getting into the train with their pets with them. Harry, Julie, Isaac and Dawn find a compartment to sit in with Isaac, Julie and Harry on one side playing with their cats while Dawn is sitting on the other side reading a book. The compartment door opens and the red headed boy from earlier is standing there and he asks "do you guys mind, everywhere else is full"

"not at all" replies Dawn before motioning to the seat next to her which is where the boy sits before saying "i'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"

"i'm Harry, Harry Stephens" says Harry.

"Dawn Summers" says Dawn before going back to reading.

"Julie Mayer" says Julie before going back to playing with the cats

"Isaac Lahey" says Isaac in a shy way before the trolley lady comes and asks if they want anything and Ron shows a rolled up sandwich before saying "no thanks, i'm all set" and Harry says after getting nods from the others "we'll take the lot" and in his hand is a bunch of gold coins which Ron says "whoa" to and five minutes later they are all talking and eating when Harry opens up a chocolate frog package and the frog hops out into his hand before it jumps onto the window and jumps out before Harry takes the card out and says "so this is Dumbledore"

"you got Dumbledore, i got about six of him me self" says Ron, Harry nods before Ron says to Harry motioning to the rat in his lap "this is scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he"

"just a bit" says Harry as Isaac moves away from the rat along with the girls as Ron says "George taught me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see ?" Ron starts saying the spell when a girl with bushy brown hair opens the compartment door and asks "have any of you seen a toad ? a boy named Neville lost one" before she sees Ron with his wand out and asks "are you doing magic ? alright lets see then" Ron does the spell but it fails and the girl scoff before talking about her doing spells before she introduces herself as Hermione Granger and Harry, Julie, Dawn, Isaac and Ron all introduce themselves before Hermione tell them that they should start changing into robes and that they will be arriving soon but before she leaves she tell Ron that he has dirt on his nose.

* * *

 **Julie's POV**

The train arrives at the station and all five of them get out of the compartment and off the train and they see a huge man who is yelling "first years of the train, come on now, don't be shy" once they are all off the man says " this way to the boats, first years" and they follow him to the boats which they start getting into and Ron is about to join Harry, Isaac, Julie and Dawn in their boat when the man says "four students to each boat" and Harry says to Ron "sorry but we promised that we would stick together at least until we are sorted into different houses which we doubt"

"it's ok, Harry" says Ron before getting into a boat with two other boys and Hermione and they all head towards Hogwarts Castle and Harry says to Julie, Isaac and Dawn "the teachers of this school has no idea what they have just unleashed on them"

"i agree" says Dawn getting an evil grin while going a Mr Burns and Julie says "they will wish that they never accepted us"

"why ?" asks Isaac who had been introduced into their club.

"we are going to prank them and anyone who tries to either control us or hurt us" says Harry before the man yells "watch your head" as he ducks under something which everyone else does too before they arrive at the castle and they are lead to a small room where professor McGonagall is waiting. McGonagall and the man talk before she says to the students "welcome to Hogwarts, shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin" she pauses before saying "While you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rules breaking and you will loose points, at the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup" they hear a toad croaking before a boy yells "Trevor" before going to pick the toad up and he says "sorry" to professor McGonagall who says "the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" before walking away. Five minutes later professor McGonagall comes back and says "We're ready for you now, follow me" before she starts walking away with all of the first years following her. A moment later they enter the great hall and as they are walking they can hear Hermione telling someone about the ceiling. They stop walking once they are in front of a hat and McGonagall says "before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" and Harry mutters to Julie as Dawn mutters something to Isaac "more like bumbledore, the man looks like he should be in a nursing home" which gets a laugh and Dawn mutters to Isaac "that's Dumbledork, watch out for him" and Isaac nods as Dumbledore gets up and says "i have a few start-of-term notices i wish to announce, the first years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students and also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not want to die a most painful death, thank you" before he sits down and Julie says "that's just inviting students to go there"

"i agree" says Dawn and Isaac nods as Ron steps beside Harry. Professor McGonagall says as she picks up a list "when i call you name, you will come forth, i shall place the sorting hat on your head" she picks up the hat "and you will be sorted into your houses" before she reads "Hannah Abbot" and the hat yells "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Seamus Finnigan" is called next and the hat is placed on her head before it yells "GRYFFINFOR"

"Terry Boot" the hat yells "RAVENCLAW" and the names continue until "Hermione Granger" and as Hermione walks up Ron mutters to Harry "mental that one, i'm telling you" and Harry rolls his eyes as the hat yells "GRYFFINDOR" then Draco Malfoy is called and before the hat is even on his head it calls "SYLTHERIN" and Ron says "every witch or wizard who went bad was in Slytherin" and Harry says "i doubt" and Julie agrees along with Dawn and Isaac. Before long Dawn's name is called out and she walks up to the hat, flips her hair as she turns before sitting down and the hat goes on her head before yelling "GRYFFINDOR" and Dawn smiles before walking to Gryffindor house then Isaac is called and he also ends up in Gryffindor with Dawn as well as Julie after she is called. Then Harry is called and he walks up, looks in Dumbledore's eyes before turning around with a smirk and he takes a while to be sorted before the hat yells "GRYFFINDOR" and Harry gets up, walks over to the Gryffindor table and sits between Julie and Dawn with Isaac across from him sitting between Seamus Finnigan and Hermione and they watch as the rest of the students are sorted and after the sorting they start talking and Harry's cat somehow found a way to escape her cage and wanders onto Harry's lap as Julie's cat is on Julie's lap which is the same with Dawn and Isaac's cats, all four of them purring away. The students are silenced by professor McGonagall tapping her spoon on her glass before saying "your attention, please" before Dumbledore gets up and says "let the feast begin" and a whole bunch of food appears and they start getting food to eat. Seamus is telling them that his mom's a witch and that his dad is a muggle and Julie tells them of her parentage and so does Dawn but when someone asks Isaac, Harry says "we don't really talk about Isaac's dad but i'm sure he would love to tell you about his mom" Harry looks at Isaac who smile before telling them about his mom and brother when suddenly they hear Ron scream and they see a ghost appear and Harry says to the ghost "hello, sir, how are you ?"

"i am great and welcome to Gryffindor" replies the ghost as the other ghosts all appear in the great hall. A while later they are lead to the Gryffindor common room by Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother and they walk past some paintings which are moving which shocks Isaac before they walk to the common room. When they get to the entrance they see a fat lady in a painting who asks "password ?" and Percy says "caput draconis" and the painting swings open and the follow Percy inside where he tells them where the dorms are and that their trunks are already there before leaving. Harry, Isaac, Ron, Seamus, a boy named Dean and Neville all share a dorm together and Julie, Dawn, Hermione and three other girls who's names are Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Sally Savage are sharing a dorm. That night Harry, Isaac, Julie and Dawn meet up in the common room and start planning when Fred and George come into the room and they say "you are hiding a secret aren't you ?" to the four first years and Harry asks "what do you mean ?"

"well, why don't we talk somewhere a bit more private ?" asks Julie who looks at Harry who grins and says as he holds out his hand "hold onto my hand" which the twins do as Hermione comes down and she asks "what are you guys doing ?" and Julie says "bring her with us" and the other three nod before Dawn grabs Hermione and says "the question will be answered if you can be trusted"

"you can trust me" says Hermione before Dawn grabs onto Harry as Isaac and Julie does the same and Harry and the others all vanish into thin air before appearing somewhere else, the Stephens living room and Harry says "we can talk here"

"how did you do that ?" asks Hermione.

"magic" replies Harry before explaining what he was taught and Hermione is in awe and asks "can anyone learn ?"

"i don't know, we will have to ask my grandma" replies Harry before looking at the twins and asking "what secret do you think i have ?"

"the fact that Harry Stephens is not your real name" says Fred.

"the fact that your real name is Harry Potter" says George shocking Hermione who looks like she is going to faint and Julie grabs her knives, shoves George against a wall and asks "how do you know that, will you tell Dumbledore ?"

"we have this map that shows us where everyone is and it showed a Harry Potter not Harry Stephens inside Gryffindor Tower and we swear on our magic that we won't tell the truth to Dumbledore" they both says even though Fred is shocked by what Julie did. Suddenly Samantha, Darrin, Tabitha, Talia, Susan, Derek and some others all walk through the front door and Tabitha runs up to Harry and hugs him before he tells them all what house he got into and Darrin asks "why are you here ?"

"Fred and George as well as Hermione know the truth" says Harry before Endora pops in and she asks "what would you like to do to them ?"

"nothing, i trust them, they won't tell bumbledore" says Harry and the twins snicker at the name while Hermione gasps before she asks "you trust us ?"

"yea, please don't prove me wrong" says Harry.

"we won't" Hermione, Fred and George say in unison before Samantha says "you all should be back at Hogwarts, you have classes" and all of the students all pop back but with Derek in tow to keep an eye on there as well as Cora because she wanted to come and when they get back Harry asks to see the map and when he looks at it he sees a marker that says Peter Pettigrew right next to Ron and he runs up to the dorm but sees no one until he realises that he has scabbers with him and sneaks over, grabs the rat and heads downstairs where the others are waiting and Harry calls for his grandmother before Fred asks "why do you have Ron's rat ?"

"it's not really a rat, it's a man named Peter Pettigrew" replies Harry before he places the rat down, twitches his nose and makes the rat turn back into a man and Fred says "Sirius Black is innocent of killing Peter Pettigrew"

"i guess so, we should tell professor McGonagall" says Harry which they do in time for Endora to arrive and Pettigrew is levitated somewhere to get locked up for questioning.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Neville Longbottom: 2 Votes.**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 2 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 2 Votes.**

 **Klaus Mikaelson: 1 Vote (if he is not paired with Harry, he will be with Jeremy Gilbert, only if both aren't paired with Harry at all).**

 **Draco Malfoy: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 1 Vote.**

 **Viktor Krum: 1 Vote.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Oliver Wood: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin, Theodore Nott, Isaac Lahey, Seamus Finnigan, Cato (hunger games), Gloss (hunger games, Peeta (hunger games), Emmett Cullen, Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Jeremy Gilbert, Bill Weasley, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Boseman Peacham (GCB), Will Vaughn (GCB), Piotr Rasputin (X-Men), Mike Montgomery (PLL), Noel Kahn (PLL), Sean Ackard (PLL), Jason DiLaurentis (PLL) have no votes but are available for votes. So PLEASE VOTE**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

 **K rating for now.**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Harry, Julie, Isaac, Dawn, Seamus and Hermione all wake up at 5:30 in the morning and they all get dressed before meeting up in the common room before Harry's two way mirror glows and Harry answers it and says "hello, Natasha" with a smirk.

"hello, little red, you getting ready for your morning run ?" she asks. Harry nods before saying "Julie, Dawn, Isaac and two others will be joining me"

"who are they ?" Natasha asks.

"we are" replies Seamus beside Hermione who nods and says "as long as we get to class early, i'm happy"

"that's good, education is always important" says Natasha.

"that's what i always say but i doubt that anyone believes me and how do you know Harry ?" says Hermione.

"i was there the day he beat up a woman named Kate Argent for trying to kill the Hale family" replies Natasha.

"and she saw my skills in fighting and wanted to train me and then Dawn and Julie found out and Natasha decided to train them too" says Harry.

"it's hard but totally worth it" says Julie.

"i agree" says Dawn and Isaac nods before saying "Natasha started training me too"

"can anyone get trained ?" asks Seamus.

"that's why we are here, to offer up the training, as long as you keep it a secret and not reveal anything" says Harry. Seamus and Hermione look at each other before they both agree to start the training and Harry twitches his nose and Natasha appears and says "ok, let's get to somewhere that has an open area and you may wanna wear something for exercise" and they get changed before they walk out of the Gryffindor common room and head to a field where they stop and Natasha says "ok, Harry, Julie and Dawn, i want you to run twenty laps around this field while the Isaac does fifteen laps and the rest of you will do ten for starters, we don't want to over do it" and the six eleven year olds do what Natasha tells them to do. After they do the laps Natasha makes them do push-ups and star-jumps before they are paired up. Harry is paired against Isaac and Harry tells him that he will be teaching him how do defend himself while Julie is paired with Seamus and Dawn is paired with Hermione and they both promise to go easy on them and are only teaching them how to defend themselves. An hour later the six eleven year olds all go back to their dormitories to get changed into their robes for class which they head to as soon as they are in their robes. They get to their class twenty minutes early and before anyone else does and they decide to start reading their books and that's how they are found five minutes later by professor McGonagall with their heads in a book before she says "you can go in now" before walking away and they all head into the classroom. After everyone had entered the class, they see a tabby cat on the desk as Ron Weasley runs into the classroom clearly late and he breathes out in relief before the tabby cat turns in professor McGonagall which makes Ron say "that was bloody brilliant"

"thank you, Mr Weasley for that assessment" says professor McGonagall before she says something else and Ron sit next to Harry and asks "why didn't you wake me up ?"

"i woke up at 5:30 this morning" replies Harry.

"oh, why ?" asks Ron.

"morning run with Julie, Isaac and Dawn, we always do it" says Harry as he writes down what he needs to. Ten minutes later he finishes it before anyone else does followed by (in this order) Julie, Hermione, Isaac, Dawn, Seamus and the others excluding Ron who had just started ten minutes before and Harry puts his hand up and when professor McGonagall asks what he wants he says "i finished what you asked, can i do another ?" and Julie, Hermione, Seamus, Isaac and Dawn all put their hands up to ask the same thing which is followed by Draco who asks the same thing which gets them ten points each awarded to their houses. After that class they head to Charms class where professor Flitwick decides to have all of the students say their names and something about themselves starting with Julie who says "hello, i'm Julie Mayer and i have three best friends who are Harry, Dawn and Isaac and i hope to get more soon" everyone claps before the next student speaks and when it gets to Isaac he says "hi, i'm Isaac and i used to be beaten by my dad before i met Harry, Julie and Dawn, he also used to lock me in a freezer and i didn't know i was a wizard until about five days ago" everyone gasps before clapping and professor Flitwick says to Isaac "ten points for Gryffindor for the courage to tell us about your father"

"thank you, sir" says Isaac smiling. It Dawn's turn and she says "hey, i'm Dawn Summers and my sister is the slayer, the chosen one to fight vampires and i like to dance and read books and i wanna become a watcher like Mr Giles. A Watcher trains slayers"

"amazing" says professor Flitwick before he says "I'd like to meet her one day and Mr Giles too" and Dawn nods before it's the next student's turn and after a few more students it is Hermione's turn and she says "hello, i'm Hermione Granger and i am a muggleborn who loves to read" the class claps before it's Draco's turn and he says "i'm Draco Malfoy and i want to become a potions master when i leave school" everyone claps before it is Harry's turn and Harry stands up, smirks before saying "hello, i'm Harry Stephens and i may not be a teenager or have gone through puberty but i know for a fact that i am gay, i also love to sing, perform magic, defending my friends and kicking ass" he goes to sit down before he says "i also like to swear and have fun" before sitting down and professor Flitwick says "as long as we don't hear you swear you won't get in trouble, congratulations on coming out and i could you perhaps sing a song you know after class ?"

"I'd love to" replies Harry before looking at Julie, Isaac and Dawn who all nod before Harry says "as long as Julie, Isaac and Dawn can sing with me"

"what song will you sing ?" asks Hermione.

"a muggle song that we heard from a movie that we watched a day before coming to Hogwarts" replies Harry.

"which movie ?" asks Dean Thomas.

"Descendants" replies Isaac and Dean nods before the other students introduce themselves and tell the class something about themselves. The charms lesson starts and Harry, Isaac, Julie, Dawn, Hermione, Draco, Theodore Nott and Seamus all finish what their work before the others which gets them another ten points each awarded to their houses. The class finishes and Harry twitches his nose making a magic infused CD player appear and he says "this will work because it is infused with magic" before the four friends get in a line, side by side before Harry clicks his fingers which makes the CD player play the song which is called 'Rotten To The Core' by the cast of the movie Descendants and Harry sings "they say i'm trouble, they say i'm bad, they say i'm evil and that makes me glad" as he walks past Ron

Dawn sings "a dirty no-good. Down to the bone. Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home" as she walks past

Isaac sings "So what ? There's mischief in my blood. Can you blame me ? I never got no love"

Julie then sings "They think I'm callous, A low-life hood. I feel so useless" before Harry, Dawn, Isaac and Julie yells "misunderstood" before Harry and Isaac sing "mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all ? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world" before all four of them sing "i'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more ? I'm nothing like the kid next door, like the kid next door. i'm rotten to the, i'm rotten to the. I'm rotten to the core" before they start banging the desks in rhythm before Harry sings "call me a schemer, call me a freak. How can you say that ? i'm just... unique!" as he grinds against a desk before he walks over to Draco and grabs him.

Dawn sings "What, me ? A traitor ? Ain't got your back ? oh, we're not friends. What's up with that ?" as she sits on one of the desks before she gets up and walks towards Blaise Zabini who looks surprised.

Isaac sings as he leans against Seamus "so I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt. I broke your heart ? i made you hurt ?" before playfully pushing Seamus way before walking away to Theo.

Julie sings "the past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is" before she does a hand stand on the desk and all four of the yell "you ain't seen nothing yet" before Harry and Isaac sing as all four of them get into a line standing side by side with at least twenty inches between them "mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all ? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world" before all dance to the music in unison and they do some handstands on the desks and backflips over the desks before they get back in the line and dance for a bit before they sing "i'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core, i'm rotten to the core, core. who could ask for more ? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, i'm rotten to the, i'm rotten to the core" the song ends and the classroom is filled with applause as Isaac, Harry, Julie and Dawn take their bows and the classroom is emptied as the student leave the classroom deep in conversation. They all walk to potions class and they enter the classroom, sit down and wait for professor Snape and what he enters the classroom he says as he enters "there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class" he gets to the front, turns to the class and says some stuff about the class before he says "Stephens, what would i get if i add powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood ?" Hermione raises her hand and Harry replies with "you would get a draught of living death, that potion is a extremely powerful potion that can make the person or persons who drink it fall asleep, sir"

"correct, five points to Gryffindor" says Snape before he turns to Dawn and says "Summers, where would you look if i tell to find me a bezoar ?"

"a bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons, sir" replies Dawn. Snape almost smirks before saying "correct, another five points to Gryffindor" he turns to Isaac and asks "what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane ?"

"there is no difference between the two they are the same plant which also has the name of aconite, sir" replies Isaac and Snape says "correct, ten points for Gryffindor" before he turns to the class and asks "what, aren't you writing this all down ?" and the class start writing down the information that they just heard as Snape turns around and strides towards his desk. After the class finishes professor Snape asks Julie, Isaac, Dawn, Harry, Draco, Hermione, Seamus and Theo to stay behind while the others leave except Ron who is sneering at Draco much to Harry's annoyance and Snape spots Ron and says "i did not ask for you to stay behind, Mr Weasley, leave now" Ron says to Harry I'll see you in the common room" before leaving the classroom.

Professor Snape turns to the eight students and says "you eight have been chosen by me to do, if you wish, an apprenticeship with me on potions and i do not accept regular students but students who have to ability and that wish to do potions, do you accept ?" all eight students all nod before Snape says "ok, your training will begin tomorrow after your last class of the day" before saying "you can leave now" and all eight students leave the classroom and while they are walking out of the classroom Harry hears Theo say to Draco "that was strange, why would he want six Gryffindors in his class more than he normally does ?"

"because Stephens is good at potions and so are the others" replies Draco.

"really ?" asks Theo.

"he finished his work before anyone else did, including me" says Draco before they both stop and wait for the six Gryffindors who catch up to them and Theo asks them "how did you finish your work so fast ?"

"we studied, my parents always tell me to study and i do" replies Harry and the others nod before they start talking about potions and the other stuff before they see Ron waiting for them and he comes over and asks Harry "Harry, why are you with these two slimy gits ?"

"slimy gits ?" asks Isaac.

"these two Slytherins" replies Ron pointing at Theo and Draco.

"because Weasley, we are talking about potions" replies Draco.

"why would he be talking about that ? unless your lying and trying to recruit him to be a death eater" says Ron and Harry says "professor Snape offered all eight of us an apprenticeship and we are taking it"

"but that would hardly leave no time to hang out with me and the other Gryffindors" says Ron sneering at Draco and Theo before Harry says "have care of who you talk of, i met Draco before i met you and we had a nice conversation, don't insult him or else" and Ron says "sorry, Malfoy"

"it's ok Weasley, i was thinking that we put the feud between our families to an end through our generation because i doubt we could get our fathers to stop the feud" says Draco holding out his hand and Ron looks at Harry before he says "agreed, Draco, i hope that in the future that we can be friends" Harry smiles and says "i think that this could work" before pausing he says "and we could unite the houses"

"how ?" asks Dawn.

"by making friends" replies Harry before saying "Draco, tell the prefects in Slytherin that i want to talk to them, we will start with Slytherin and then we will move to a different house" Draco nods before Theo asks "why do you want to unite the houses ?"

"just in case something happens" replies Harry.

"like what ?" asks Ron.

"like if someone evil attacks, a school at discord won't be able to work together when they need to but a united school will" says Harry remembering all the times that the rangers from the past needed to unite to defeat evil and he says "united we stand, divided we fall, it's a muggle saying that means that if we work together we can do anything but if we don't we will end up defeated"

"but why the Slytherins first ?" asks Ron.

"if MoldyVoldy returns he will look to Slytherin house for recruits and if the Slytherins are working with everyone else he won't get any followers" says Harry.

"but Slytherins are evil" says Ron Before saying "you know who was in Slytherin"

"yes, he was and who says that Slytherins are evil ?"

"Dumbledore" replies Seamus before scoffing and Ron says "Dumbledore is a great man, he defeated Gellert Grindelwald, the dark wizard"

"and Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of the Dursley's until i was found by my mother and was adopted by her" says Harry shocking everyone who didn't know and Harry says "grab onto my arm and we can head somewhere, i want to tell you guys something but you must not repeat it"

"we promise" Seamus, Ron, Draco and Theo say in unison before everyone grabs onto Harry who says "close your eyes" which they do and Harry twitches his nose and they all disappear from the hall before they appear in the living room of the Stephens' house and Harry says "open them" and when they do the four who don't know the secret all gasp in shock at the new surroundings and Ron asks "where are we ?"

"my house, we popped over here so i can tell you my secret" replies Harry.

"oh yoy mean the fact that your real name isn't really Harry Stephens ?" asks Theo smirking with Draco.

"yea" replies Harry.

"what is it then, your name ?" asks Ron.

"now i want to make this clear i am Harry Stephens son of Darrin and Samantha Stephens, even if i was adopted by them" says Harry before saying "my real name is-" but before he says anything Tabitha interrupts, runs and jumps on Harry before saying "hey Harry" before asking "where's Derek ?"

"oh crap, he is at Hogwarts" replies Harry before he twitches his nose and Derek appears with Cora and Derek asks "shouldn't you be in class ?"

"no, we finished for the day" replies Harry before he introduces Derek to Draco, Ron, Seamus and Theo. Harry then says "i was just going to reveal my secret" and Derek asks "are you sure ?"

"i already know and so does Theo and we don't care, he is just Harry to us and a friend as well" says Draco.

"ok but if Dumbledore finds out he might try and send him to the Dursleys" says Samantha from the staircase and Draco says "we both understand"

"well Harry what is this secret that you want us to know ?" asks Ron.

"my real name, before i was adopted, is Harry Potter" says Harry making Ron widen his eyes before his eyes roll back and he drops in a dead faint while Seamus looks at him before saying "i don't care what your name is, i hope that we can be friends and i loved that song you sang after charms class"

"thanks and we are friends" Harry says to Seamus before Ron wakes up and says "that was a shock but why didn't you tell me ?"

"because like my mom said, if Dumbledore found out he would send me to the Dursleys, saying that the Dursleys house will e safe from deatheaters but I've been living here and i haven't seen any deatheaters even if i have been in danger a few times" says Harry before a device in the room beeps and Harry checks it before saying "there is a new message from Leo"

"Leo ?" asks Ron.

"he was the red ranger for the lost galaxy team of power rangers" says Julie before asking Harry "what does it say ?"

"it says" Harry pauses to let the message sink in before saying "it says Trakeena is back and is on Earth"

"Trakeena ?" yells Dawn and Julie before looking at each other and Julie says "we're in, let's kick Trakeena's bitchy ass of our planet" making Samantha say to Julie "watch your language" before asking "do you have to fight her ?"

"yes, if we don't, she will destroy the planet, we know her pretty well and i doubt that Leo would not message me if he didn't want me to know" says Harry and Isaac says "i'm in too"

"me too" says Seamus.

"let's do it" says Theo before turning to Draco who nods before Ron asks "how will we do it and how will we keep who we are a secret ?"

"i already have a disguise and so do the girls but we will need something for you all" says Harry before Samantha asks "how about theses ?" before twitching her nose and Draco, Theo, Seamus, Ron and Isaac are all in costumes that suit them before Hermione asks "what about me ?" and Harry says to her "i got an idea" before twitching his nose and she is in a costume that suits her before Harry says "we need to go to these coordinates" before showing the coordinates and Ron asks "how will we fight them ?"

"use your wands" says Harry before saying "don't worry about the ministry they can't does anything about us using magic, i'm not using magic anyway, neither are Julie and Dawn but the rest of you can" before everyone including Samantha and Derek, excluding Tabitha who Darrin says that he will look after grabs onto Harry and they disappear and reappear at the entrance of the underwater base for the Lightspeed team. Harry enters in a code and the elevator opens and Harry gets inside before saying "it's ok, come on, we have to go, now" everyone enters the elevator and Draco asks "what is this ?"

"it's an elevator, they are pretty useful" replies Julie as they go down to the underwater base. When they get their the doors open and they exit the elevator and walk down the halls until they get to the cafeteria where Harry sees Leo talking to the other rangers and yells "Leo" before running up to him and hugging him. Leo says "it's good to see you Harry" before he notices the others and Leo asks "who are they ?"

"my friends, they want to help against Trakeena" replies Harry.

"i don't think that's a good idea" says Carter before saying "you're just kids, you should be at school or having fun with your friends, not fighting evil"

"but we want to and I've fought Trakeena before" says Harry.

"and you got hurt pretty bad even if you had wounded her" says Maya who Harry hugs before saying "i remember but i-"

"but nothing Harry, you should be at school anyway" says Kai and Draco says "we don't have anymore classes until tomorrow and we want to help, i know spells that could possibly stun her"

Suddenly there is a loud cracking sound and three men and a woman appear, two of the men Harry doesn't know but one he does and he also knows the woman.

"Harry Stephens" says professor Snape.

"or better known as Harry Potter" says professor McGonagall before saying "this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, they were friends with your biological father"

"it's nice to meet you and how did you find me ?" says Harry to the two men before asking professor McGonagall the question which she replies with "you can thank your mother and grandmother" and Harry groans before Sirius asks "mother ?"

"that would be me, i adopted Harry after i found him on the doorstep of the Dursleys house at midnight on the 1st of November" says Samantha who Sirius says to "thank you" while Remus is angry and asks "who put him there ?"

"Albus Dumbledore" replies Endora before popping in and Remus yells "that old coot left my cub on the doorstep of those muggles house even though they hate magic in the middle of a cold night"

"yes he did but my mom found me and decided to adopt me" says Harry.

"cub ?" asks Leo.

"Remus is a werewolf and Harry is like a cub to him and me" says Sirius.

"well that will mean that you would have an opinion on something that we are talking about" says Kai before Sirius asks "what would that be ?"

"whether or not Harry and his friends fight Trakeena, an evil being who is very powerful or goes back to school like a normal kid" says Leo.

"i say school" says Remus.

"i agree" says Sirius.

"i also agree" says professor McGonagall.

"but Leo told me that she was here" says Harry before looking at Leo.

"yea, so you could tell the other rangers because i knew that you knew them and would pass on the message, i don't think it's a good idea for you to fight her again because this time she could kill you instead of just injuring you" says Leo and Ron says "but Gryffindors are brave and will accept a challenge to fight and Harry, Seamus, Isaac, Julie, Dawn, Hermione and I are Gryffindors"

"what about the other two ?" asks Maya.

"we are Slytherins, we are cunning, so we would be of help to you" says Draco.

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.

Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.

I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.

Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)

The vote count is at the moment

Fred and George Weasley: 3 Votes.

Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.

Neville Longbottom: 2 Votes.

Viktor Krum: 2 Votes.

Derek Hale: 2 Votes.

Klaus Mikaelson 1 Vote (if not paired with Harry, Klaus will be paired with Jeremy Gilbert)

Draco Malfoy 1 Vote.

Cato: 1 Vote.

Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.

Gloss: 1 Vote.

Piotr Rasputin: 1 Vote.

Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.

Emmett Cullen: 1 Vote.

Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.

Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.

Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.

Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.

Riley Griffin: 1 Vote.

Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.

Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Jeremy Gilbert, Bill Weasley, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) have no votes but are available for votes.

PLEASE VOTE

Also Harry will have more then five mates as he is also a neko which he discovered when he was four after being injured by the evil green ranger. also Harry will be very sexually active when he is older and will sleep with most of the guys that i have listed before.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

 **K rating for now.**

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

The group of eleven year olds are still in the cafeteria after the rangers and Heather leaves and Dawn says to Harry while the others are sitting at a table "we have to go help them, they could be in trouble"

"i agree" says Julie.

"same here" says Isaac before Harry turns to the others and says "we are leaving, we are going to help the rangers even if they don't need it" The others all nod before they leave without the adults who all are in a different room and they leave the base and Harry hotwires a car and Seamus asks "how do you know how to do that ?"

"i learnt from Natasha, so did Dawn and Julie" replies Harry before Harry revs the engine and says "get in" and they do before Harry drives away from the base and Ron asks "how do you know how to drive ?"

"Natasha" replies Julie, Dawn and Harry in unison.

"ok, who is Natasha ?" asks Ron.

"a friend of ours" says Harry.

"cool, i want to meet her" says Ron before Harry sees Carter's car which Heather is in watching the rangers fight a monster that ends up knocking them all down and making them un-morph and Heather screams before getting out of the car and checking if Carter and the others are ok and before the group is spotted Harry drives around a corner to avoid being seen but before they do anything else five crystals appear out of thin air and lands each one of the crystals land on a lap. The red one lands on Harry, the orange one lands on Seamus, the yellow one lands on Isaac, the green one lands on Draco and the blue one lands on Theo and when they each grab the crystals on their laps the power from the crystals enters their bodies and changes the appearance. They eyes had a changed and they each had streaks in their hair the colour of their crystal as well as little flakes of the crystals colour in their eyes. The message then plays saying "hello, rainbow warrior, these crystals are the rainbow crystals, they are of great power and only choose those who are worthy of them. Each warrior has been chosen for there pure heart and pure mind. Each crystal is different, the red one allows it's holder to control fire as well as allow you to access other powers that will be discovered by you, the orange crystal allows it's holder to control lightning as well as allow you to access other powers that will be discovered by you, the yellow crystal allows you to control light as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered by you, the green crystal allows you to control earth and nature as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered by you, the blue crystal allows you to control water as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered by you, the indigo crystal allow you to control ice as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered by you and the violet crystal allow you to control darkness as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered by you" Suddenly a white crystal appears and drops onto Ron's lap before he grabs it and he appearance changes as well and the voice says "this is the white crystal, it is not a rainbow crystal but something else, this crystal allows the holder to control wind and air as well as allow you access to other powers that will be discovered by you, use these powers well. May evil be vanquished and peace reign on earth" before the voice stops and Ron says "bloody hell, what do we do now ?"

"we keep these crystals secret and safe" says Harry before putting the red crystal in his pocket and starts the car's engine and drives to wherever Carter goes in his car. When they get there the boys take the crystals out of their pockets and look at them while the two girls think before Hermione says "I'll look up the crystals when we are back at Hogwarts, i'm sure that there might be something about them in a book or two"

"ok, when we get back, Hermione will look in the library" says Harry before turning to Julie and asking "do you think you can help her ?"

"yea, i'll help her, we have to find out the other powers before we are discovered with the crystals" replies Julie. The boys all nod before getting out of the car and walking over to Carter and Heather who are talking and Carter says when he sees them "you should be at the base"

"well we want to help" says Theo.

"ok, fine, you can help Heather" says Carter.

"we can split into teams of two" says Harry before saying "two of us go with Heather, two will fight the ghouls with some of the rangers while another two sneak into the building and free the people while the last two are with you and whoever you bring with you to fight Triskull"

"no way, six of you can fight the batlings and the ghouls with the rangers while Leo and I will rescue the people and fight Triskull, ok ?" says Carter.

"fine, the girls will go with Heather, they are trained to fight, while us boys will fight along-side the rangers" says Harry.

"deal" says Carter before telling Heather what she needs to do and Heather as well as Julie and Dawn head into the building to set off the fire alarm. Five minutes later the alarm goes off and people run out of the building as the fire fighters arrive. After about twenty minutes Prince Olympus shows up with ghouls and batlings as well as a monster and says "how lucky can a monster be ?" before laughing he then says "i get to destroy the Lightspeed rangers and the galaxy rangers as well as their little helpers"

I don't think so" says Harry getting his crystal out of his pocket as Leo says "you're in for a big surprise" before they all morph before charging at the group of monsters. Harry and the others watch before a small group of ghouls attack them and the eleven year olds all fight the ghouls before knocking them down and Ron says "we have to destroy them"

"how ?" asks Seamus.

"we could use the crystals" suggests Theo

"how do we activate them ?" asks Draco as the ghouls get up off the ground and Harry yells "red warrior" before the crystal glows and changes Harry's looks. Harry has dark red eyes as well as dark red hair that had grown longer with red nails that grew a bit in red outfit with a red mask and two swords as well as a whip. Draco yells "green warrior" and he changes too he has the same changes except he is in green and has a giant axe as well as some throwing axes. The others do the same before the two girls look at them with wide eyes. Theo is in blue and has a trident and nets. Isaac is in yellow and has a scythe as well as a spear that could come back to him. Seamus is in orange and has a whip that can be electrified and Ron is in white and has knives and daggers that can be thrown and return to him whenever he wanted. The six boys all charge at the monsters as the girls protect Heather and about five minutes later the monsters that the boys were facing are destroyed. After the rangers defeat Trakeena for the very last time the group all gather and Carter as the boys "how did you do that ?" and the boys show them the crystals which no one really recognises before Harry says "we got to go, we need to go to sleep" they say goodbye to the rangers and Heather before grabbing onto Harry and disappearing into thin air which surprises Heather who is then sworn to secrecy.

* * *

 **Julie's POV**

Ten days later, after defeating Trakeena and the other stuff Harry, Dawn, Julie, Draco, Theo, Isaac, Ron and Seamus are in the great hall when Hermione comes into the great hall with a book which she slams onto the Gryffindor table before saying to Harry, Ron, Dawn, Julie and Seamus "i found it, the rainbow crystals as well as the white crystal are as old as time, they were last used a thousand years ago when the moon kingdom was attacked. Those who possess the crystals, when they unite, are able to destroy almost any evil that they face"

"that sounds cool" says Harry before saying "we need to find a place to practise our powers"

"we will find a place but first we have to get to class" says Hermione before they all get up and head to charms class. About three classes later the group as well as all of the first years are outside waiting for Madam Hooch to arrive which she does and she says hello to the students before telling them what they needed to do. Madam Hooch tells them to hold out their arm over the broom and say up which the students do and Harry's, Draco's, Theo's and Seamus' brooms all end up in their hands while the others are struggling and when Ron tries the broom whacks him in the head which makes Harry and the others laugh. After they do that Madam Hooch tells them to mount their brooms which makes Harry smirk which Julie catches before smiling and shaking her head as Harry mounts his broom before slightly thrusting his hips a bit which Dawn sees and before she can stop it a small laugh comes out of her mouth before she slaps her hand over her mouth which fortunately Madam Hooch doesn't hear. Neville's broom starts flying before taking off which make the other students shocked and after five minutes Neville is on the ground with a broken wrist and Madam Hooch takes him to the hospital wing before telling the students not to fly on their brooms. One of the Slytherin boys named picks up Neville Remembrall and says something that upsets Harry who says "give it back"

"no i think I'll keep it" says the boy. The two talk on the ground before the boy flies up on his broom and Harry follows him and they talk in the air and make a deal which the boys says to "i agree on your deal but we must keep it secret"

"agreed" says Harry before the boy says "i'm going to throw this away and you have to catch it"

"easy" replies Harry and the boy throws it pretty hard before saying "sorry" and Harry races to get it and before it hits the wall of the castle Harry catches it right in front on professor McGonagall who is watching through a window and Harry flies down and is greeted by cheers and applause before professor McGonagall comes out and asks for Harry. Harry leaves with professor McGonagall and Ron says "i hope he isn't in too much trouble"

"same here" says Julie and Dawn nods.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

After Harry leaves the group with professor McGonagall he walks with her down the hall before stopping and professor McGonagall asks if she can talk to Wood who turns out to be a boy named Oliver Wood who in Harry's opinion is a extremely gorgeous boy and professor McGonagall says to Harry "this is Oliver Wood, he is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team" before turning to Oliver and saying "Oliver, i found you a seeker" and Oliver asks "isn't he a bit young ?"

"I'll just ask my parents if i can play, if they say yes I'll play but if they don't i won't" says Harry.

"i'm sure it will be fine" says Endora before appearing and Harry hugs her before saying to Oliver "this is my grandmother, Endora"

"nice to meet you, ma'am" says Oliver and they hear someone say to Harry "he is very polite and quite handsome" Harry rolls his eyes before saying "come on out, cousin Serena" which she does and professor McGonagall says "she looks like your mother"

"i know" says Harry before they all talk and Harry is allowed on the team. Later that day he tells Ron and the others including Draco and Theo what happened and they are surprised except Hermione who said "i knew you would have made the team" before she tells them to follow her and when she stops in front of a trophy case Harry sees on a trophy, his biological dad's name and Harry smiles before they all walk off. They get to the staircase and when they all get on it decides to move and when it stops they all get off it and head into a corridor and Ron asks "does anyone have the feeling that we shouldn't be here ?"

"we're not supposed to be here, this is the third floor corridor" says Hermione before Harry says "let's go" turning around but stops when they run into Mrs Noris, Filch's cat which starts to meow loudly and the eight eleven year olds run down the corridor before getting to a door which is locked until Hermione unlocks it. The go through the door and wait for Filch to leave and when Filch is gone Ron says "that was close"

"i agree" says Draco and Theo nods before Ron says "i bet Filch thinks the door is locked"

"it was locked" says Julie.

"and for a good reason" says Harry before the other seven turn and see what Harry is looking at which is a giant three headed dog. They all yell before running out of the room and closing the door before heading to their common rooms. It is the 31st of October and they are all in charms class learning how to levitate a feather which all the group all do earning points for their houses. One of the boys from Gryffindor is struggling and Hermione tries to help him. After class the group hears the boy saying mean things about Hermione to Dean and two other boys before laughing and she bumps into the boy's shoulder before walking away and Harry grabs the boy by the throat and says "i'm her friend, if i hear you say anything like what you said again and i will make you regret it and be warned you have just messed with the wrong person" before letting go of the boy who runs off and Dean says "that was cool"

"thanks, Dean" says Harry before walking off with Ron, Julie, Isaac and Dawn. Later that night the group are in the great hall eating when Harry asks Neville "where's Hermione ?" and Neville tells him that she spent all of her time in the girls toilets, crying and the boy who insulted her looks at Harry who sneers at him before turning back to his food. Five minutes later the door to the great hall open with a bang and professor Quirrell runs in yelling that there is a troll in the dungeons before fainting forward and the students all panic before Dumbledore silences them and tells them what will be happening which is Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are to head to there dorms while Slytherin and Hufflepuff stay in the great hall. As the Gryffindors are being lead to there dorm Harry says "we have to go"

"go where ?" asks Julie.

"to get Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll" says Harry before Harry, Ron, Seamus, Julie and Dawn all run towards the girls toilets but when they get there the troll is in the girls toilets smashing the stalls and they start throwing things at the troll before Ron yells "hey, pea brain" before throwing something heavier at the troll and the troll faces them before it notices Hermione and smashes the sinks with it's club and Seamus says "we need to transform"

"no we don't, we can use our magic" says Ron before their all take out their wands. Harry leaps onto the troll's back and onto it's shoulders and after five minutes he twitches his nose and a stick appears in his hand which he sticks up the troll's nose and Harry then slips and gets into the troll's grip and the troll swings his club at Harry who dodges the attack before Ron does the levitation charm on the troll's club before dropping it onto the troll's head. The professor's run into the toilets and McGonagall says "explain yourselves"

"one of the boys from Gryffindor insulted Hermione and made her cry. She had been in here crying and didn't know about the troll, so we came here to warn her but the troll was already here and attacking her" explains Harry.

"and you fought the troll ?" asks Dumbledore.

"to protect Hermione" says Isaac.

"five points will be awarded to each of you for bravery and for sheer dumb luck" says McGonagall before turning around and walking away with the other teachers with Harry, Ron, Seamus, Julie, Hermione and Dawn following.

* * *

 **Unknown 1's POV**

 **September 2nd**

A blonde boy of eleven years old is at a training centre when a indigo crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the oy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has indigo streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of indigo in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret because if the Capitol knew, they will try to control him and the power from the crystal. He puts it in his pocket before heading home, going into his room and placing the crystal on his bed before he gets an idea. The idea is to wear the crystal as jewellery, as a necklace which he decides to make before he heads back to the training centre with the crystal hidden away in a safe and secret place in his bedroom.

* * *

 **Unknown 2's POV**

 **September 2nd**

A boy of the age of eleven years old with brown hair and blue eyes is in his room when a violet crystal appears in front of him before dropping onto his bed, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has violet streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of violet in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before he quickly hides it away when his sister enters the room and asks "where do you want to order from for dinner tonight ?"

"sausage heaven, please" replies the boy before his mom enters the room and says "i want you both to know that your father and I will not be joining you for dinner because we have a date tonight"

"ok, mom" says the boy's sister before walking away and the boy's mom asks "is everything ok ?"

"yea, mom, everything is great" replies the boy before his mother leaves the room and the boy takes out the crystal and asks "what do i do with you ?" before he decides to create a necklace that the crystal can be used as a pendant in.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

A week later Harry, Dawn, Julie and Isaac are all in the Slytherin common room with Draco and Theo to discuss the future and the war if it comes and one of the Slytherin 7th year prefects ask "why should we listen to a first year Gryffindor ?" the Slytherins who snicker before Harry says "because i don't think that Slytherins are evil, in fact think that only because Voldemort was in Slytherin is the only reason people think it, as well as the fact that Dumbledork says that Slytherins are evil"

"you don't follow Dumbledore ?" asks Blaise Zabini.

"no, i don't he left me on a door step in the middle of a cold night for the people that lived in the house to find but i was found by my adoptive mother before my biological aunt could find me" says Harry and the Slytherins all look at each other before the prefect asks "what did you have in mind ?"

"we unite the school, all four houses working as one, i have a feeling that Voldemort is not dead, he will be back and we will need to work together to defeat him" says Harry.

"not to mention the other baddies in the world or worlds" says Julie.

"what kind of baddies ?" asks Pansy Parkinson.

"baddies like these" says Dawn before turning on a screen showing some of the villains that they fought which shocks the Slytherins and a sixth year Slytherin boy asks "when was this ? and who are they ?" the video shows Astronema and the pyscho rangers.

"they are Astronema and the pyscho rangers from not last year but the year before" says Harry before explaining about them and what they were like before the Slytherins agree to the school being united as one to fight evil but to keep it a secret for now.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Jayden Shiba from power rangers samurai, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 3 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 2 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 2 Votes.**

 **Klaus Mikaelson 1 Vote (if not paired with Harry, Klaus will be paired with Jeremy Gilbert)**

 **Draco Malfoy 1 Vote.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 1 Vote.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Emmett Cullen: 1 Vote.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 1 Vote.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Jeremy Gilbert, Bill Weasley, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE**

 **Also Harry will have more then seven mates as he is also a neko which he discovered when he was four after being injured by the evil green ranger. also Harry will be very sexually active when he is older and will sleep with most of the guys that i have listed before.**

 **Warning: Chapter six will have smut involving Harry. Harry will be sucking guys off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

 **K rating for now.**

 **Warning: M/M smut, swearing.**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

A week after the meeting with the Slytherins everything was still a bit shaky but it was working out. Harry was in the Slytherin common room with the Slytherins including Draco and Theo, Julie, Ron (who was still cautious), Dawn, Isaac, Hermione, Cedric Diggory, Seamus, Fred, George and Natasha (who decided to visit and was keeping an eye on them). They were sitting around talking when Marcus suggests "let's play I've never"

"what's that ?" asks Ron.

"it's a drinking game" says Julie before saying "i'm not playing but i'll watch"

"i'll play" says Harry.

"me too" says Fred and George in unison.

"ok, why not ?" says Isaac.

"let's play" says Draco.

"yea" says Theo agreeing with Draco while Seamus both Ron all nod while the three girls, Hermione, Dawn and Julie all go over to talk to Pansy while Blaise joined in the game Natasha decides to watch them play. So the people who are playing the game are Harry, Ron, Theo, Draco, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Cedric Diggory, Adrian Pucey, Graham Pritchard, Cassius Warrington, Graham Montague, Pike, Miles Betchley, Blaise Zabini and Lucian Bole. They all gather in a circle and Harry asks "who is going first ?"

"you can" Marcus says to Harry.

"ok" says Harry before saying "i've never been kissed on the lips" and Adrian, Marcus, Mile, Graham P, Cassius , Cedric Diggory and Graham M plus the twins all take a shot and Terence says to Harry "i'll kiss you if you want" before Harry says "no thanks, i'd rather wait for my first kiss but i'd do something else for ya" before smirking while everyone looks at Harry in shock except Julie, Isaac and Dawn who all knew about Harry's past. Miles says "my turn" and everyone looks at him before Mile says "i've never killed someone" no one drink except Harry who then says "the guy was a paedophile, the guy tried to rape me when i was ten but was stopped by Derek"

"when did you kill him ?" asks Adrian leaning forward.

"a month after i met Natasha and it was two months after the attepted rape" replies Harry.

"was it a painful death ?" asks Ron with a growl.

"yea, it was, the guy screamed a lot" says Julie.

"yea" says Dawn while Natasha nods and Seamus asks them "you saw ?"

"yea, they saw it all, i don't regret killing him because who knows what would have happened if Derek didn't find me and stop it, he could have killed me afterwards or taken me away with him so he could rape me again, who knows" says Harry slightly getting sad and scared.

"it's ok, we understand" says Terence placing his hand on Harry's shoulder before getting reassurance from everyone in the room and the game continues before Graham M says "i've never sucked a guy off" and Harry, Pike, Graham P, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey Cedric Diggory and Miles Betchley all take a shot and Ron asks Harry "who did you suck off ?"

"a family friend, he was four years older until Derek put a stop to it" answers Harry.

"how ?" asks Draco.

"Derek slammed the guy against a wall and threatened him" replies Harry smiling before Terence asks "are you good at it ?"

"very good" replies Harry before asking "you want one ?" which shocks Terence who nods and says "but not now"

"i'd like one too" says Marcus.

"me too" says Adrian.

"i don't think that's a good idea, he is too young for that stuff" says Cedric.

"i've been doing it for a while and i know how, plus i'm very mature for my age" Harry says to Cedric.

"really ?" Ron asks Harry.

"yea, now let's continue playing before we go to sleep" says Harry and that's what they do before they head to bed.

The next day Dumledore approaches the Gryffindor table and says "Harry, i'd like it if you were to meet me in my office, please"

"now ?" asks Harry.

"yes, well after breakfast, oh and i do love lemondrops" says Dumbledore before walking away and Harry says to Julie, Dawn and Isaac "that was was weird"

"i agree" says Isaac shaking his head.

"what do you think he wants ?" Julie asks Harry.

"i dno but it had better be good because i don't want to be missing any classes" says Harry.

"just eat and then you can see what he wants" says Ron. After Harry finishes eating he heads to the Headmasters office and when he gets to the gargoyle he says to himself "i wonder what the password is" before saying to himself outloud "lemondrops" and the gargoyle turns and Harry walks into the Headmasters office and Dumbledore says "ah, your here, good" before he gets up, picks up a dish and says pushing the dish full of candy to him "lemondrop ?"

"no thanks, not to be rude but why am i here ?" asks Harry.

"i wat just wondering if you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts" says Dumbledork.

"oh yea, i have so many friends, we are little birds of a feather, we stick together" says Harry.

"i heard about the song you sang on your first day in charms class" says Dumbledore.

"yea, it was from a movie that my friends and I watched before we came here" says Harry.

"well, in the song you said you were evil and that you were glad" says Dumbledore curiously.

"yea that's what Mal sang in the movie, Dawn sang as Jay, Isaac sang as Evie and Julie sang as Carlos who are the kids of Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella DeVil, in the movie" says Harry.

"maybe it's not a good idea because people might get the wrong idea" says Dumbledore with a serious look on his face. Harry thinks to himself 'oh you are so getting pranked' as he asks "who else has these concerns ?"

"only me since i professor Flitwick thought that the song was very interesting" says Dumbledork.

"so only you have a problem with me singing a song from a movie that i've watched ? which is what i told them before we sang the song" asks Harry arching his eyebrow.

"it might give the wrong impression and i also don't think that you should be around the Slytherins like you were during the song, they can not be trusted and i'm sure most of the teachers will agree" says Dumledore and Harry gets angry(which doesn't show on his face) and sets a small fire on top of Dumbledore's desk and thinks to himself 'you are dead meat, humiliation is the only way Bumbledore, Dumbledork the meddling old coot who needs to learn not to manipulate' and Harry says "ok, sir, i'll do what you want" before getting up and leaving the office and he gets outside the door when he hears a yell and a spell to put out the fire several times before Harry clicks his fingers and it goes out. Harry walks back to the Gryffindor commonroom to tell Julie, Dawn, Hermione, Ron, Isaac and Seamus what happened and he was telling them when Neville walks into the room and says "the song was cool, why would it be a problem ?" Harry explains what Dumbledore said and Neville says "it's just a song"

"i have an idea for another song that we can sing" says Harry.

"or we could prank Dumbledore to sing it" says Julie before turning to Neville and saying "this never leaves this room, am i clear ?"

"crystal" states Neville making Harry, Ron, Isaac, Seamus and the girls look at him efore Isaac says "we need a prank that will humliate him in front of the entire school"

"i agree" says Harry.

"we could ask the twins for help" suggests Ron and Harry says "ok, we can trust them and they know my secret"

"they knew before me ?" asks Ron.

"they found out, we didn't tell them" says Harry.

"what secret ?" asks Neville. Harry casts a silencing charm before asking "can we trust you ?"

"i swear on my magic that i will not reveal your or any secrets you tell me" says Neville holding his wand which lights up before Harry says "i wasn't always known as Harry Stephens, i was once known as Harry Potter" Neville widens his eyes before asking "does professor Dumbledore know ?"

"no, i don't trust him, he left me on the doorstep of my relatives house in the middle of the night on the 1st of November and that's where i was found that same night by my mom who adopted as soon as possible" says Harry.

"wow, i get it now, you could have gotten sick or froze to death that night" says Neville.

"and he is trying to control what we sing too" says Dawn

"something like that will not go unpunished" says Harry.

"i'm in" says Neville and they welcome him to the group before they tell him about the alliance with the Slytherins and Neville asks "can we trust them ?"

"they can be trusted" says Julie before Dawn asks him "haven't you noticed that the Slytherins haven't bothered any of us ?"

"yea i noticed" says Neville before asking "is that apart of the alliance ?"

"yea, we don't get bothered by them and we help them fight evil beings and help them with whatever they need as long as it's not something evil" says Harry before they start planning their prank on Dumbledore and the teachers.

* * *

 **Terence's POV**

The next day in the morning Terence was walking down a corridor when he is pulled into an empty classroom by Harry who asks "you want that blowjob now ?" Terence nods his head before Harry drags Terence over to a desk, makes him sit on it, gets on his knees before opening Terence's pants, pulling his dick out and sucking it which makes Terence moan loudly as Harry sucks his dick. Harry sucks Terence's hard 7 inch dick before licking the head of his cock which makes Terence say "yea, lick it, it feels so good"

Harry asks while he jerks Terence's dick "you like that ?" in a sultry voice.

"yea" Terence replies before Harry engulfs his cock bobbing his head up and down with his mouth around Terence's dick. Ten minutes of sucking later, Harry deepthroats the cock as Terence moans before saying "suck it more, make me cum" Harry sucks it again and before Terence can warn Harry he blows his load into his mouth and Terence says as Harry swallows it "sorry about that"

"it's ok, i enjoyed it" replies Harry before getting up while Terence pulls his pants up before saying goodbye and thank you to Harry before kissing Harry on his right cheek and heading to the Slytherin common room. Not knowing that someone saw him after he blew his load.

* * *

 **Marcus' POV**

Marcus is walking down a corridor when he hears a loud moan and he goes to investigate it and he sees ,when he peaks into an empty classroom, Harry on his knees in front of Terence Higgs who looks like he had just blown his load with his pants still down. Marcus keeps walking before he stops at a different classroom and waits for Harry to pass. Five minutes later Harry walks past the classroom alone and Marcus grabs him and says "i saw you with Terence"

"really ?" asks Harry arching his eyebrow.

"yea, he looked like he enjoyed being with you and getting a blowjob from you" says Marcus.

"he did, he blew in my mouth" says Harry with a smirk.

"really, can i ?" asks Marcus. Harry nods before getting on his knees for the second time today, pulls Marcus' pants down and grabs onto Marcus' hard 8 inch cock before he starts jerking it off. Harry sucks Marcus' cock, bobbing his head up and down before he licks the shaft and the head making Marcus moan and Harry jerks him off while he sucks him and licking the head of his cock. Harry then deepthroats Marcus' cock, shoving it deep into his mouth and down his throat before licking the shaft as he pulls the cock out and licking the head. Fifteen minutes later Marcus blows his load all over Harry's face getting some into his mouth and Marcus says "sorry about that"

"it's cool, i wanted it to happen" replies Harry before getting up and Marcus does a cleaning charm before pulling his pants up and kissing Harry on his left cheek and leaving.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

Later that night Dawn, Harry, Julie, Isaac, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville and all the students are in the great hall waiting for the professors and they all walk in one by one. The professors except Dumbledore walk into the great hall and sit down. Five minutes later Dumbledore walks in and he has rainbow hair and a rainbow beard and when he tries to ask for it to be reversed it comes out as dog sounds before he just sits down and some of the professors, madam Pomfrey and madam Pince all take a drink including Dumbledore who want something to drink and before long they are all transform into villains (just their looks), professor Snape is dressed like the wicked witch of the west with green skin, madam Pomfrey is dressed like the Cruella DeVil with a cigarette and black and white hair, professor Flitwick is dressed like Rumplestiltskin, professor Quirrell is dressed like Jafar with a snake head staff, professor McGonagall is dressed like Maleficent with a staff, madam Pince is dressed like the Evil Queen, madam Hooch is dressed like the snow queen, professor Dumbledore is dressed like captain Hook with a perm, a wax moustache and a hook, professor Sprout is dressed like the queen of hearts and Hagrid is dressed like Mr Smee (they all also sound like who they are dressed as) but to add to the prank the professors who were affected started to sing and dance to the song Rotten to the core (much to the amusement of the students who all laughed at the teachers for their bad singing and bad dance moves) before turning into some other villains (power ranger villains), villains that Harry, Julie, Dawn and Isaac only knew of since he faced them with the power rangers.

Professor Snape is dressed like lord Zedd, professor Sprout is dressed like Rita Repulsa, professor Dumbledore is dressed like Trakeena , professor Quirrell is dressed like Ecliptor, professor McGonagall is dressed like Astronema, madam Pomfrey is dressed like Divatox, madam Hooch is dressed like Scorpina, Hagrid is dressed like Goldar, madam Pince is dressed like Queen Basheera and professor Flitwick is dressed like Squatt. They also should like the villians they are dressed as before they all sing When you're evil and after they finish singing the entire great hall is full of laughter. The professors all stay dressed like the villians much to their annoyance and Dumbledore/Trakeena says "ok, you have had your fun, come forward and change us all back to normal" and everyone just laughs before McGonagall/Astronema yells "quiet" before saying "the student responsible for this come forward and reverse it" no one comes forward and the professors all leave the great hall while Harry, Julie, Dawn, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, Isaac, Dean and Hermione all whisper to each other and Harry says in a whisper "wait until tomorrow and then the prank is complete"

"what happens tomorrow ?" asks Fred in a whisper.

"they will start talking like farm animals before turning into farm animals for at least three hours" says Harry in a whisper making everyone of them laugh loudly which surprises the others at the table. Half an hour later they all head to bed looking forward to the next day.

* * *

 **Julie's POV**

The next morning Harry, Julie, Dawn, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville, Isaac, Dean and Hermione all rush to the great hall to eat breakfast and once the great hall is packed the professors including those who were still affected by the prank all walk in and take their seats before Dumbledore/ Trakeena tries to say "this prank has gone far enough, change us back" but all that is coming out are donkey sounds and the other professors all try talking but end up sound like animals. Professor Snape sounds like a horse, professor McGonagall sounds like a cat, professor Flitwick sounds a goose, professor Quirrel sounds like a cow, professor Sprout sounds like pig, madam Pince sounds like a hen, madam Pomfrey sounds like a duck, madam Hooch sounds like a goat and Hagrid sounds like a sheep and before professor Dumbledore can say anything else he and the other professors are all turned into the animals that they sounded like except madam Pomfrey (they weren't stupid and risk her not being available in case someone got hurt) which surprises the students. Three hours later and the professors, Hagrid and madam Pince are all back to normal and Dumbledore demands to know who pranked them but no one comes forward. As the group walks down the corridor they hear theories on who pranked the teachers before they hear "i bet it was Harry Stephens and his group, after all they do have the Weasley twins in their group" from one of the Ravenclaw girls and Harry asks "and how would we be able to do such advanced magic since we are only first and third years and the display of magic was very powerful"

"i don't know but i think it was you and your group" says the girl.

"why ?" asks Julie and the girl explains which makes the group bored and they leave without saying anything which she didn't notice until she finishes.

A month after the prank there are still rumors going around the school about it and when some of Harry's friends come to visit they hear the rumors and go to confront Harry and his friends which leads to the person finding out the truth and why they did it.

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

A week after Christmas Harry, Isaac, Julie and Dawn are all walking around the corridors at night with Draco, Theo, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy when they all enter what they thought was an empty room to get away from Filch and they see a mirror. Harry walks up to it and reads aloud "the mirror of Erised" and when he looks into it he sees his family, friends, his godfather, professor Snape and his biological parents all together and he tells the others. They each stand in front of the mirror and they tell their desires before Harry asks "what is this doing at Hogwarts ?"

"professor Bumbledore must have placed it here" replies Julie and they talk in front of it before they decide to go to bed.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's POV**

Dumbledore is in his office after a meeting with the minister about the one thing that every meeting is about... Harry Potter and his location. Dumbledore starts pacing thinking about the past events this school year. Peter Pettigrew being found and Sirius Black freed which he didn't want, lucky no one found out that Dumbledore himself said that Black had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort. The Stephens boy singing with three others, pretending that they were evil and grinding on Slytherin boys plus the coming out of Harry Stephens. Dumbledore shakes his head before he returns to his thoughts until he stops pacing, finally figuring it out. He then sends for the four head of houses and madam Pomfrey who all enter his office and when they arrive Dumbledore asks questions about Harry Stephens and their impression of him and when they are done Dumbledore says "i think we found Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter ?" asks professor Sprout.

"yea, he has come to Hogwarts but must not know who he truly is" says Dumbledore in a sad tone.

"but he has no scar and he is from America" says Minerva.

"he might have been kidnapped as a baby and raised in America" says Dumbledore.

"was he abused ?, was he malnourished ? was he mistreated in any way ?" asks Minerva before saying "no, he wasn't, he is happy where he is and with who he is"

"he has the right to know who he is and so does everyone else" says Dumbledore before saying "at the feast tonight i will announce that Harry Potter has returned to Hogwarts and reveal to Harry Stephens who he is, that will be all" The four heads of house and madam Pomfrey leave Dumbledore's office and smiles to himself, his weapon is back and will be controlled once and for all.

* * *

 **McGonagall's POV**

After the meeting in Dumbledore's office McGonagall, the other heads of house and madam Pomfrey are all in an empty classroom that has no paintings and Snape says "that man has gone too far, he is expecting the Stephens boy to worship him for revealing the truth"

"but he knows the truth" says Sprout who found out the truth a month after Harry had begun school while Flitwick knew since the first day of school and so has madam Pomfrey. They decide to warn Harry and his friends before Dumbledore can do anything. All five of them head to Harry who is in the Gryffindor common room with his friends and when he sees them he realises and says "he found out"

"and he is going to announce it tonight at the feast and the minister for magic will be present as well as a reporter from the Daily Prophet" says Severus.

"fucking hell, that meddling old cunt" says Harry in anger before realising what he said in front of four professors and madam Pomfrey before saying "sorry about that, he is going to try to send me back to the Dursleys and if i do go there and they try hurting me, I'll kill them all" before he starts pacing muttering on how he was going to get back at Dumbledore through a series of pranks but he stops when he hears "i guess we have you to blame for that prank on us" Harry turns around and says "you all did look good as the villain though" with a small smile before he goes back to pacing and he stops when Julie steps in front of him and asks "what are we going to do ?"

"can we stop it from happening ?" Dawn asks the professors who shake their heads and Harry says "I'll just say that i already knew but thanks for trying to reveal the truth and for revealing it to everyone, as a invasion of privacy and that i kept it a secret so that i could meet people as myself and not the famous Harry Potter but would love it if they treated him like he was Harry Stephens as i prefer that name, and if Dumbledore says anything I'll tell everyone about the fact that he left me on the doorstep of the Dursley home in the middle of the night on the 1st of November and see what he says to that" with a smirk.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

After telling the Slytherins what will happen at the feast which pissed them all off, Harry, Isaac, Julie, Dawn, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ron all head to the great hall and they see that the minister, a lady wearing lots of pink (aka the pink lady) and Dumbledore are already there as well as the other professors. Harry and his friends all sit down and before long all the students are in the great hall as Dumbledore gets up and says "something has come to my attention, today i found out that Harry Potter was kidnapped when he was a baby and raised under a different name without any knowledge of who he truly is" the students except those who knew the truth all gasp before they start talking but stop when Dumbledore says "thankfully, he arrived at Hogwarts and is within the castles walls and will be send to where he truly belongs when the school year is done" and someone from Gryffindor asks "who is Harry Potter ?"

"Harry Stephens is really Harry Potter" the man says and everyone looks at him before he gets up and says "thank you professor Dumbledore for telling me but i already knew" which shocks everyone but it shocks Dumbledore more and Harry says "i kept it a secret so that people got to know the real me and not the famous Harry Potter but i did tell people, people that i trusted and are friends with" Dumbledore looks at Harry's friends who all have smile on their faces before Harry says "yes, i will e returning to where i belong" Dumbledore smiles before Harry says "the home of Samantha, Darrin, Tabitha and Adam Stephens who are my family and there is nothing you can do about it"

"you should be with your real family, your mother's sister, who is your aunt" says Dumbledore but before Harry can say anything he hears he grandmother say "and Harry was adopted by mortal means as well as with the witches counsel" before appearing in the middle of the hall which makes Harry smile at Dumbledore, the minister and the pink lady's faces which have a shocked expression.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Jayden Shiba from power rangers samurai, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 3 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 2 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 2 Votes.**

 **Klaus Mikaelson 1 Vote (if not paired with Harry, Klaus will be paired with Jeremy Gilbert)**

 **Draco Malfoy 1 Vote.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 1 Vote.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Emmett Cullen: 1 Vote.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 1 Vote.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Jacob Black, Jeremy Gilbert, Bill Weasley, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE**

 **Also Harry will have more then seven mates as he is also a neko which he discovered when he was four after being injured by the evil green ranger. also Harry will be very sexually active when he is older and will sleep with most of the guys that i have listed before.**

 **Who figured out who the last two crystal holders are from the previous chapter ?**

 **The Rainbow warriors will have super powers.**

 **They will have multiple powers each.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

K rating for now.

 **Warnings: swearing, torture and killing.**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Two weeks later and the school is still shocked over the truth but they don't treat Harry any different as per his request and they go on as usual. Harry, Isaac, Julie, Dawn, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Theo, Draco, Cedric, Terence, Marcus, Pansy, Fred, George and a few others are in the Slytherin common room planning a way to get back at Dumbledore for revealing Harry's real name even though everyone didn't care much to Dumbledore's annoyance. Terence, Harry and Marcus are all sitting closer together and Julie says "Harry" Harry turns to her and she asks "have you suck those two off ?" everyone looks at Harry who replies with "yea, i did, in an empty classroom"

"both of them, in the same classroom ?" asks Dawn arching an eyebrow and smirking.

"no, they both got sucked on the same day but in different classrooms" says Harry before he says "we need to prank Dumbledore, i have a feeling that he is trying to get me sent to the Dursleys and they hate magic"

"if you are sent there, they may not be nice either" says Dawn.

"exactly" Harry suddenly says before saying "he is probably going to try and erase my memories of my time with my family and make me think that the Dursleys are my family, so when they abuse me i would see him as a hero for getting me out of there to go to Hogwarts and that way he can control me and who i talk to"

"which may not include us" says Julie.

"exactly" says Isaac before Dawn says "he might also want you to not train with Natasha"

"he definitely wouldn't want that" says Terence.

"so we have to deal with him, but how ?" says Draco. They plan their next prank on Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone before the Gryffindors head to their common room and Cedric heads to his common room. The next day which is a Saturday in the afternoon, Harry, Ron, Draco, Theo, Isaac, Seamus, Dawn, Julie, Hermione and Pansy are in the Forbidden Forest to train with Natasha when suddenly they hear a man yell "what are you doing here ?" they turn around and see Hagrid with a crossbow and Harry replies "we are training with Natasha" pointing at Natasha who introduces herself as "Natasha Romanoff"

"Rubeus Hagrid, i'm the gamekeeper and keeper of keys" says Hagrid.

"nice to meet you but we gotta finish training" says Natasha.

"does Dumbledore know that she is here ?" Hagrid asks Harry who laughs and says "no but you don't wanna mess with Natasha, she is dangerous to the wrong people"

"ok, I'll stay and watch, to keep you safe" says Hagrid before he finds a place to sit as Natasha gives each of them something to do and an hour later Natasha says "ok, we have finished but i need to talk to Harry"

"it's ok, they can know" says Harry knowing or he think he knows why she wanted to see him and he is right when Natasha hands him a file and Hagrid asks "what's in the file ?"

"the name of the leader of a child prostitution ring, the kids are about Harry's age and i think given his experience that he may want the job" Natasha replies.

"you thought right, this guy has wronged a lot of kids, thankfully i can find all the kids and get them out, with help" says Harry.

"who do you wanna bring with you ?" asks Natasha before Harry looks at Draco, Theo, Isaac, Seamus, Ron and the girls and says "we all will but i get to kill as well as Julie and Dawn who have both killed before too"

"you can't be thinking of killing, you are only kids" says Hagrid.

"I've killed before and so have the girls, this man deserves to die" says Harry before handing the folder over to Hagrid who looks at it and starts getting mad before he says "I'll keep what you are doing a secret, if you do one thing for me"

"which is ?" asks Harry.

"make it painful" says Hagrid with a growl and Harry nods before he takes the folder back and gives it to Natasha. That night while the others slept Harry, Ron, Draco, Theo, Seamus, Isaac, Hermione, Pansy, Dawn and Julie all sneak out of their beds and head to the library where they said they would meet. They all arrive in the library, grab onto Harry before he twitches his nose and they disappear from that spot and reappear to a street in America. They head to a building where they meet Natasha who gives them assignments and devices to keep in touch before she says "ok, Harry, Draco, Theo, Ron, Seamus and Isaac will be the child prostitutes and will be taken to their base of operations while the rest of us wait for the signal"

"what's the signal ?" asks Pansy.

"a flare, in the sky" replies Natasha handing a flare gun to Harry to use before she says "they will kill the leader and whoever is inside and then will send up a the flare and the rest of us will get the children out of there and get them back to their families and she says to Harry "use it once the target is dead, so we can get the kids out" Harry nods and says "let's do this" before he, Seamus, Ron, Draco, Theo and Isaac all head off with their fake names. The leader who is named Alan Stanzor finds them while driving in a van and asks them "you all from Trauger ?" Frank Trauger was the name of a man who collected young boys to sell for child prostitution. The boys all says "yeah, we are"

"ok, let's go" says Alan before they get into the van and they drive to the base of operations where all of the kids are kept before they are sold to people to use for sex and when they arrive they are taken out of the van and inspected by Alan before all the boys look at him and he suddenly feels a lot of pain (they are using their power on low) making him yell out loud which alerts the guards which come running to them and the boys smiles before Harry, Draco and Isaac take out a switchblade and charges at the guards while the others are concentrating on giving Alan Stanzor a dose of pain using their powers which they had decided to use and they stop after Harry, Draco and Isaac have killed the guards and Harry says to Alan "you are a pig, Stanzor"

"you don't deserve to live" Draco says to the man.

"you destroy lives" Theo says to him before Seamus backhands the man and says "let's get this over with" before all six use their Pain Manipulation power on full blast which makes Alan Stanzor scream so loud that he looses his voice before Harry takes out his switchblade and carves into the man's chest with writing that said "rapist, paedophile, leader of child prostitution" which is painful for Alan before Harry goes behind the man and slits the mans throat, killing the man before he cleans the blade and says "let's get the kids out of here and call the cops to clean up this mess" before taking out the flare gun and firing it up in the sky signalling the girls that they have finished the task and the girls all enter the base and Natasha says "good job guys" before asking "what did you do ?"

"tortured him with Pain Manipulation" replies Ron

"i thought i could hear him screaming" comments Julie with a smirk.

"oh yea, he was screaming until he lost his voice" says Harry before Dawn says "let's get those kids out of their cages" but before they do the kids all put on masks to hide who they are before Natasha says "I'll wait for you" and the nine kids all get the children that are being held hostage while some were sold out of their cages and one of the boys runs up to them and says "thank you" before he starts to cry while repeating to say "thank you" and Dawn calls the police and all nine of them leave as the police arrive to take the hostages statements. They meet up with Natasha who was sitting on a bench and she says "you lot did a great job, now here you go" she gives them each a thousand dollars which Ron looks at with shock and he asks "where did you get it ?"

"from Alan Stanzor, he had fifteen thousand dollars in his wallet, you each get a thousand dollars each as payment for doing this" says Natasha.

"while you get six thousand because you trained us and because you are older than us and you need it while we have places to live" Harry says to Natasha with a smirk before saying "we had better go, we have class tomorrow" before the other eight kids grab onto Harry who twitches his nose and disappears from sight after each of the kids put their money in their pockets.

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

The next day the group are all in the great hall except Dawn eating their breakfast when Dawn runs into the great hall with a device and she says "you have to see this" before placing the device on the table and playing what she saw. Which was a news broadcast and the reporter on the device says "hello, i'm here today at what seems to be a base for a child prostitution ring where the leader has been killed, it seems that his throat was slashed but before that he had words craved into his chest, yes, you heard me, carved into his chest" The group all watch as the reporter tells them what happened before telling them about what a witness saw by saying "a witness as well as the other witness' all say that it was a group of kids that saved them before disappearing into thin air, the kids all had masks on and it seems that the kids had killed the leader as well as the guards that held the victims here" the Gryffindor table stop eating to watch the news broadcast and the reporter says "we here at channel four news are grateful that the children who were held against their will are safe with their families, back to you" before Dawn turns the device off and says "that was interesting"

"what is that thing ?" asks Lavender Brown.

"it's an iPad, it's a muggle device" replies Hermione.

"and they are quite handy to have too" says Harry.

"what happened on the device ?" asks Fred.

"it seems that a child prostitution ring was destroyed and the leader as well as the guards and the other employees were killed-" replies Julie in a bored way.

"by kids" says Seamus.

"how old were the kids ?" asks George.

"it didn't say" says Isaac before professor McGonagall walks over to then and asks "what was that you were watching ?"

"a news broadcast, Dawn thought that we would want to watch it and she was right" says Harry before smiling.

"what was it about ?" asks Dumbledore as he walks over to them.

"the leader of a child prostitution ring was killed along with his employees" says Isaac.

"the leader deserves to die for something like that" says Neville in a dark tone.

"Mr Longbottom, we don't condone murder" says Dumbledore.

"so you would prefer the guy living and doing it then ?" Harry asks Dumbledore.

"him living yes, i don't condone killing someone just because of what they have done" says Dumbledore and Harry rolls his eyes before going back to eating along with the rest of the group as McGonagall looks at Dumbledore before she walks away.

* * *

 **Seamus' POV**

Later that day Seamus, Ron, Harry, Isaac, Draco and Theo are deep in the forbidden forest alone where they had decided to meet up and when they meet up Harry says "we are here to train with our powers-"

"and see what kind of powers we have other than fire, electricity, water, earth, air/wind and light manipulation" says Isaac which Harry nods to before Draco asks "who is going first ?"

"you can if you want" Harry says to Draco. The others step back after Draco nods before he placed his hand over the ground with about five inches off the ground before he raises his hand which makes the ground below his hand rise, creating a boulder which he floats over his hand before he throws the boulder at a tree. Draco says "i can do way more"

"like what ?" asks Isaac.

"like this" says Draco before he stands still, raises his arms above his head, closes his eyes and a minute later the earth starts shaking, first it's shaking a little bit and can barely be felt but it increases until the entire ground including the school is shaking heavily before it stops and Draco smirks arching an eyebrow and says "i can do more than that but i will do it somewhere where no one is around for miles before i show you"

"i bet you could level the castle if you wanted" says Isaac in awe.

"our powers will grow in strength as we get older" says Harry before he lights a fire in his hand which grows larger and larger before it wraps around Harry's arm before Harry throws it at a tree which ends up with a large hole in the middle of the trunk. Seamus steps forward takes out his hand which starts cracking with electricity before he thrusts his hands at a tree and shoots the electricity at the tree which makes the tree fall over, Seamus says "that looked powerful"

"i agree" says Theo. Ron steps forward and twirls his hand slowly at first but speeds up creating a small tornado that gets bigger and bigger before Ron releases it and it twirls away blowing everything in it's path into the middle of the tornado and Ron says "i can do more than that"

"i'm sure you can but it's my turn" says Theo before he walks over to the water edge which the others follow him to where Theo stops before he faces the water, his hands both start rising from his sides making the water rise before he makes the water shift into a dog and he says "i give you a dog" before he shifts it into a face, the face of Blaise Zabini and he says "i give you Blaise Zabini" and the boys clap before Theo releases the water making it splash back down into the lake before taking a bow and Isaac steps forward and says "we need a dark place for my power" and they walk into the middle of the forbidden forest before Isaac creates light with his hand which grows intense before he throws it towards one of the tree which ends up with a hold in the side of it, Isaac says "there's more where that came from" and the other boys clap before they hear someone call for them, well calling for the Gryffindor boys and it's professor McGonagall who comes into view and she says "what do you six boys think you are dong in here, you could have been killed in here" before saying "there was an earthquake, we need to get everyone into the great hall as it's never happened before" before motioning them to follow her but Draco says "we know there was an earthquake"

"how ?" asks professor McGonagall.

"it's a secret" says Harry and professor McGonagall swears on her magic that she won't reveal their secret before Harry, Theo, Draco, Seamus, Isaac and Ron reveal their crystal necklaces which shocks professor McGonagall making her need to sit down which she does as Hagrid comes into view and Hagrid asks "why are you sitting down professor ?"

"she knows" is all Harry says making Hagrid understand and professor McGonagall says to the six boys "you are too young for such a responsibility, you are only eleven and now you have those crystals you are responsible for fight evil beings and evil people"

"we already have done that, professor" says Draco before Harry asks her "you remember that news report that we were watching ?"

"yes, the leader of a child prostitution ring was killed along with his employees" says professor McGonagall.

"we are the ones who killed him and the employees" says Harry which shocks her and Hagrid who says "but that's murder" pretending to be shocked that they killed someone knowing that Harry will explain.

"not really, it's killing an evil person, a person who had picked us boys up in a van to take to their base of operations to be sold as child prostitutes to older men who would have sex with us whether we are willing or not" says Harry before saying "i was almost raped when i was ten and i don't want children to know what that feels like or to be raped repeatedly by the old man before being disposed of when the child has served his or her's purpose" Hagrid pretends to look shocked (he already knew about them killing the leader) before professor McGonagall asks "do your parents know ?"

"yea, yea they do, they weren't happy but i explained that i always get proof before the kill and i always kill people who have done really bad things and my mom said that as long as i don't do it in front of my siblings and the person is evil, i have the go ahead to do it, my dad was a bit shaky but he relaxed after i explained" says Harry.

"i wonder what my mom would say" says Ron.

"she would shriek" says Harry before they all laugh and Draco says "my father might not be happy but i don't care, it is helping protect future generation of kids be safe from people like that man, rapists and paedophiles"

"i agree" says Theo while the others nod before looing at professor McGonagall who asks "who taught you these skills ?"

"i did" says Natasha from behind a tree before she introduces herself and explains how she met Harry and her training all six boys plus Hermione, Pansy, Julie and Dawn which professor McGonagall says to "it may help against Dumbledore but you can't let him know or he will use it to send you away"

"the guards will have no idea what they have brought onto themselves if they try and capture us without reason" says Harry with a smirk on his face before they all head to the great hall where Dumbledore is talking about safety and whatever else he is talking about since the six boys tune him out while thinking of pranks to play on the meddling headmaster.

* * *

 **Unknown 1's POV**

The boy with blonde hair is at the training centre with his trainer to train for the games and when it is time to go home he decides to try and use his powers, so he walks to a deserted area pasted the fence into the woods and he walks until he stops, faces a tree, concentrates on his powers before he thrusts his hands at the tree, covering it with ice which he is surprised at and he spends an hours training with his powers before he goes home and his father is there and his father asks "how was training ?"

"it was great, i bet that i will be trained enough for the 74th games" replies the blonde boy with cockiness.

"that's good, now where is your mother, she needs to bring us some food" says his father which annoys the blonde boy but he doesn't let it show but the temperature in the room drops to freezing cold which the blonde boy doesn't realise as he leaves the room but before he leaves his father asks "where did you get that pendant necklace ?"

"i made it" replies the boy before leaving the room.

"you made it ?" asks the boys father before his communicator beeps and he says "never a moments peace as a peacekeeper" before he says "it's a nice piece of jewellery, you can use it as how token from your district when you enter the games" before leaving the blonde slightly muscled boy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Unknown 2's POV**

The boy with brown hair is in his room when his mother comes in with his necklace and asks "is this yours ?" the brown haired boy looks up and says "yes, thanks mom" before getting off his bed, walking over to her and grabbing the necklace from her and she asks "where did you get it ?"

"i made it" replies the boy before his mom says "that's amazing, it very beautiful piece of work, you should be proud"

"thanks mom, i am proud of it" says the brown haired boy before his mom leaves the room and about ten minutes later he leaves his room and before he walks out the door he tells his mom that he is going out for a walk before walking out the door. The boy walks to a deserted place and he creates a ball of darkness in his hand before throwing it before he stands there, concentrates and about five minutes later the entire area in covered in darkness which he can see in before he releases it and he smiles to himself, proud of his powers before he walks home which he does after going to the apple rose grille to get himself something to eat.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Jayden Shiba from power rangers samurai, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 3 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 2 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 2 Votes.**

 **Klaus Mikaelson 2 Votes (if not paired with Harry, Klaus will be paired with Jeremy Gilbert)**

 **Draco Malfoy 2 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Emmett Cullen: 2 Votes.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Jeremy Gilbert: 1 Vote (if not paired with Harry, Jeremy will be paired with Klaus).**

 **Bill Weasley: 1 Vote.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE**

 **Also Harry will have more then five mates (five mates only, I've made up my mind but it can change) as he is also a neko which he discovered when he was four after being injured by the evil green ranger. also Harry will be very sexually active when he is older and will sleep with most of the guys that i have listed before.**

 **Who figured out who the last two crystal holders are from this chapter ?**

 **The Rainbow warriors will have super powers other than their elemental powers. One was shown which is Pain Manipulation which they all will have.**

 **They will have multiple powers each as well.**

 **Review Please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

M rating now.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Harry, Seamus, Ron and Isaac are in the Gryffindor common room studying when Harry says "i can't believe the nerve of Dumbledore"

"what do you mean ?" asks Ron.

"he thinks that i should stop hanging out with Julie, Dawn and Isaac" says Harry.

"i think we should tell your grandmother" says Isaac.

"i agree" says Seamus.

"do you remember when she confronted him ?" Harry asks the other three who all laugh.

-Flashback Begins-

"you should be with your real family, your mother's sister, who is your aunt" says Dumbledore but before Harry can say anything he hears he grandmother say "and Harry was adopted by mortal means as well as with the witches counsel" before appearing in the middle of the hall which makes Harry smile at Dumbledore, the minister and the pink lady's faces which have a shocked expression

"hello, grandma" Harry says to Endora who is still looking at Dumbledore before saying to Harry "hello, Harry, now let me deal with Albert Dumpledore"

"Albus Dumbledore" says Dumbledore.

"shut up Alpus" Endora says to him much to his annoyance and she says to him "if you try sending my grandson to the Dursley home you will unleash me and my family upon you and make you wish you were never born"

"but he has to be with his mother's sister, the blood wards will keep him safe" says Dumbledore.

"trust me when i say 'don't pissed my grandmother off' she has a bad temper when people mess with her family and she isn't the only one either' Harry says to Dumbledore before the minister says "Mr Potter, you will do what is requested of you, so we can keep you safe from Death eaters"

"no i won't" says Harry before he says "and if you send me there, they may not survive the night if they treat me like shit" with venom in his voice.

"they wouldn't do that, they are your family" says Dumbledore.

"A family of mortals who hate magic, if you keep pressing on this, i will have to deal with you" says Endora. They hear a throat being cleared and the pink lady asks "how will you do that ?"

"like this" says Endora before waving her arms at Dumbledore who turns into a goat much to the surprise of the pink lady and the minister who decides that Harry is safe where he is and Endora says to them "Harry is learned in our ways too, beware, if you anger him he will strike you with a prank or two, my brother Arthur taught him how to prank people"

"did he prank the teachers ?" asks a fifth year Gryffindor boy and Harry replies with "yea, i did, Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to tell me what i can and can not sing"

"what do you mean ?" asks the boy.

"i sang a song from a muggle movie that is called Rotten to the Core and Dumbledore thought that it was a bad idea because of the lyrics" explains Harry.

"but there weren't any swear words in the song" says Harry's mom before she appears.

"it was because of the line that Mal sang in the movie" says Isaac.

"the line, they say i'm trouble, they say i'm bad, they say i'm evil and that makes me glad ?" asks Samantha and they nod before Samantha asks her mother "can you turn him back so i can talk to him ?" and Endora turns Dumbledore back into a man and Samantha says "you thought to control what my son sang ?" in a loud yelling kind of way.

"the line that he sang could make him sound dark and no Gryffindor has ever been dark" says Dumbledore.

"except Peter Pettigrew" says Harry with his arms crossed.

"he did it in fear" explains Dumbledore and Harry, Seamus, Isaac and Ron laugh before Harry says "he doesn't know fear, he is lucky that i didn't get my hands on the traitorous rat" with venom in his voice.

"now i shall deal with you" Endora says to Dumbledore before she turns him into a traffic light and she says "I'll keep him that way until i feel like turning him back before disappearing out of sight as the traffic light that is Dumbledore lights up the stop light much to the amusement of the others.

-Flashback Ends-

Harry and the other three are laughing at the memory before the girl come in and Hermione asks "what are you laughing at ?"

"the memory of Endora turning Dumbledore into a traffic light" replies Harry and the girls burst into laughter which the boys join in on.

"oh, i remember that" says Hermione before she sits down. Harry then says "Dumbledore didn't learn his lesson though"

"i agree, he is still trying to meddle and control you" Ron says to Harry before saying to him "I'd go to Gringotts to see if he has done anything as well"

"like what ?" Dawn asks Ron.

"marriage contracts, he could try and marry Harry off to some girl from a family that is loyal to Dumbledore"

"but it wouldn't work because Harry is a creature" says Julie.

"with five mates" says Isaac.

"but we don't know who they are, since Harry won't tell us" says Dawn.

"i'm waiting til i'm older" Harry says to them before asking Ron "when should i go to Gringotts ?"

"as soon as possible" Ron replies before they talk more. It's the 14th of February and everyone is in the great hall when the mail arrives. Hedwig flies down with some other owls towards Harry and has about ten letters and packages, they land in front of Harry and Dumbledore comes over and says "Harry, i must take them and see if there are anything attached to them"

"no you don't" says Harry with a growl and a flash of his cat eyes which surprises Dumbledore who steps back a bit as Harry opens his first present with is a red rose which gets gasps from Dawn, Julie and Hermione as all the guys just stare at the rose and Harry smiles and he puts it down and reads the card that says "from your secret admirer". Harry opens a box and gets a whole box of chocolates which Dumbledore tries to take away saying that their could be a love potion in them and Harry says "fuck off, these are mine" which gets five points taken from Gryffindor but Harry doesn't care and he says "don't touch what is mine, am i clear ?" Dumbledore nods before he walks away in anger. Harry opens a card and he reads it out loud "roses are red, Violets are blue, my name is Ginny and i love you" before he starts laughing out loud and he calms down before saying to Ron "tell your sister that it was a nice gift but not interested, ever" Ron looks at Harry before Harry hands over the card and Ron says "she has always had a crush on you but i'm sure that once she finds out your gay, she will back off, i hope" before he gets out some parchment and writes his mom a letter before sending a letter to his sister. Harry opens his other gifts, some with poems, some has chocolate and some has roses but one has a love potion which Harry doesn't get affected with and Harry says "what's this ?" before he hands the card over to professor McGonagall and she replies with "it's a love potion, a minor one, why ?"

"it was in my card, i could smell it but i wasn't affected, which is weird" Harry says to her shocking her and she says "the only way you could not be affected by it is if you are a creature"

"or if you have a crystal" says Hermione from behind Harry before she hands a book over to McGonagall which she reads before getting a smile and saying "any controlling or compulsion potions that were on you are not working and any potions of those kind that could be given to you will not work on you or anyone else that has a crystal"

"that's good" says Harry before saying "keep the book out of Dumbledore's hands, he can not know about the crystals"

"i agree on that" says Hermione before she and Harry go back to sit with the Gryffindors.

* * *

 **Dumbledore's POV**

Dumbledore goes back to his office and once he enters it he throws one of his glass objects on his desk into a wall and says to himself "that boy is the most annoying being ever" before saying "and what was with his eyes flashing, the Potters were not creatures, they were pure" before he goes and sits down and he says "i need to find out what is going on, the Potter brat will do what is required of him while under my control. He will be controlled. It's for the greater good" Fawkes his Phoenix sits on his perch, looking at Dumbledore before he flashes out of the office. Dumbledore takes out a set of compulsion potions and says "he has to drink these" before calling a house elf and he says to the house elf "put these into Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Isaac Lahey, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Seamus Finnagan's drinks" the elf takes the potions and disappears from the room. Dumbledore smiles to himself and says "the one for the Potter boy is a compulsion potion to not trust Slytherins and to hate them and only trust me and the friends that i choose for him which does not include the friends he came with and will marry who i chose and not some boy. The Weasley boy's potion will compel him to be loyal to me and report everything that the Potter boy does as well as be jealous of him. The Lahey boy's potion will make him hate Harry as well as want to leave Hogwarts and return to his muggle father. The Malfoy spawn's potion will compel him to hate Potter and the Gryffindors and all muggle-borns too. The Nott brat will be compelled like the Malfoy Spawn. The Finnagin boy will be loyal to me but will abandon the Potter oy when he needs him the most" Dumbledore lays back into his chair and waits for the elf to tell him that she has done her task but what he doesn't know is that the potions will not have an affect on the boys as well as he is being watched by a spy that Harry himself had hired to watch Dumbledore. Dumbledore keeps planning not knowing that he is being watched by a spy. Harry's familiar which is named Elsa the rainbow snake.

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

Later that day Isaac, Seamus, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Theo, Julie and Dawn are in the forbidden forest waiting for Else who arrives and Harry starts hissing at her and when she hisses back Harry's face changes from happy to angry and he yells "that fucking meddling old cunt" before he explains what Elsa had told him and everyone has the same reaction and then Hermione says "but the potions won't work on them" before Draco says to the girls "but the potions will work on you" the girls all look at each other before Julie asks "what should we do ?"

"there is a spell that detects potions" says Hermione.

"we could learn that spell" says Dawn.

"good idea" says Julie. They talk for a while before Harry says "while we are here, we can practice our powers and the girls can practice there spells"

"great idea, we can show off our powers" says Isaac rubbing his hands together when suddenly a cat with a crescent moon on her forehead appears and the ten kids approach the cat and Harry says "hello, who are you ?"

"i am Luna, Crystal holder" Luna replies shocking the girls and Isaac asks "you are the one who gave us the crystals ?"

"yes, i gave them to you, but i didn't mention that there are more crystals out there, the gold crystal, the silver crystal, the pink crystal, the cyan crystal plus others, they have yet to be given out, which i will do in one hour, they will only be given to boys that are the same age as you all" Luna tells them which shocks them and Harry asks "what would happen once we find them all ?"

"you will become a team and will be able to defeat all evil even the evil that is thought to be impossible to defeat, but that is once you master your powers which i'm sure you have discovered" says Luna.

"only a few, we all can make someone feel intense pain if we want them to" says Isaac.

"that is Pain Manipulation, it is very dangerous and powerful, use it well" says Luna and the boys nod before Seamus asks "do you know who the other crystal holders are ?"

"no i do not but i'm sure that you will meet them soon" Luna says to them before she says "i have to leave but i will be back for a visit" before she disappears from her stop that she stood in and Harry says "more crystal holders, i wonder what they are like"

"i don't now but i can't wait to find out" says Isaac with a smile before Draco says "let's practise our powers" and the others nod. Harry steps forward and says "i found a new power that i want to practice" before he turns to Julie and asks "do you trust me ?" Julie nods before Harry shoves his hand into her chest before ripping her heart out and she just stands there in shock as she watches in shock as he shows her the heart and she says "that's amazing"

"i learnt that i can do more with it as well, if i crush it the person dies, if i keep it i can control the person that the heart belongs to and if i split it in half i can give it to a crushed victim of true love" says Harry before pushing Julie's heart back into her body. Isaac steps forward before he says "this i found out the other night" before taking out a knife, walking towards Dawn and saying "cut yourself with this" Dawn is hesitant at first before taking the knife and cutting her hand open and before anyone says anything Isaac grabs Dawn's hand, turns her hand with her palm up before he places his hand over the cut, few seconds later he removes it and the cut is completely gone and they group just rush at Dawn to look at her palm as Dawn stands there in shock and Isaac says "i can heal people, i accidently healed myself when i discovered this power and have been using it in the Hospital wing to heal cuts and bruises"

"that's amazing, we now have someone who can heal people and can heal us when we get injured" Harry says to Isaac.

"i like healing people, they could help in the future" Isaac says looking at his hands and Julie says "you could work in a hospital"

"that could work" says Isaac before it's Draco's turn to show his powers and he just stands there before his body starts to change and once it's done he looks like a double of Harry which surprises him and he says "that power will come in handy" before Theo steps forward and says "it's all about the clothes" before he click his fingers and everyone's clothes turn pink which everyone laughs at before Theo says "you know is the new black" before he gets a grin and Harry says "this power can come in handy if we ever need to change the colour of our clothes" before he asks Theo "can you change them back ?" Theo clicks his fingers and the clothes go back to normal. Ron steps forward and he says "now you see me" before he disappears and says "now you don't" and Pansy exclaims "you can turn invisible"

"yea, this will come in handy if we ever need to get somewhere unseen" says Ron and the others agree before Seamus steps forward and he stretches his arm to a tree that is about two metres away and surprises the others who look at him with wide eyes before the arm returns and Seamus says "Neville accidently dropped something and i caught it with my powers which surprised me too" and the others all talk about the boy's new powers.

* * *

 **Unknown 1's POV**

The blonde boy is walking in the woods and suddenly he sees a peacekeeper who looks about fifty with grey hair and no teeth. The peacekeeper then sees him and points his gun at him and says "stay where you are" the boy raises his hands and the peacekeeper says "the son of the head peacekeepers getting into trouble and wandering around in the woods, the cute son of the peacekeepers" before taking a look with a smile and he says "if you don't want me to tell about your little journey into the woods, you have to do something for me"

"like what ?" asks the boy with a scoff.

"suck my dick" replies the peacekeeper with a grin.

"how about, fuck you ?, i may be into guys but only guys my age, i wouldn't suck you if you were the last guy in Panem, you fucking perv" says the boy before the peacekeeper puts his finger on the trigger and says "too bad" and he presses the trigger several times. The boy raises his hand and the bullets turn into butterflies which shocks the peacekeeper and the boy before the boy walks up to the man and says "i can't believe my first kill is going to be you" before he gets behind the man and snaps his neck before he waves his hand and turns the peacekeeper into an animal and he walks away after he uses his ice manipulation on the animal body and he walks away before he gets caught next to the body in the woods. He then decides to train his new power but knows that if he did at the training centre that he would be caught so he decides to tell his best friend who he had known since he was a baby to help him train his powers.

* * *

 **Unknown 2's POV**

The brown haired boy walks into the Applerose grille where he sees his dad talking to a young blonde woman and he walks over to them and says "hey dad"

"hey, what are you doing here ?" asks his dad before the boy looks at the blonde woman and he says "this is Meredith, she is a student of mine"

"and your taking her out ?" asks the boy arching his eyebrow. His dad takes him away from Meredith and says "it doesn't mean anything" the boy gets a tingle down his spine and it happens again when his dad says "there is nothing to worry about" before saying "i gotta go" and his dad and Meredith leave the Applerose grill leaving a confused boy behind.

* * *

 **Unknown 3's POV**

A boy with ginger hair is sitting on his bed when his older sister comes into the room and says "time for breakfast then you need to get to school" before asking "where's Lip ?"

"he is at his girlfriends house" replies the boy and his older sister arches her eyebrow and asks "girlfriend ?" the boy shrugs his shoulders as Lip enters the room and his sister asks him "you have a girlfriend ?"

"yea" replies Lip before his sister leaves the room because their younger brother had set a fire in the bathroom and Lip says "you told her i had a girlfriend ?"

"what should i have said ?" asks the boy.

"i don't know" replies Lip before the boy says "i had no idea what to say so i said the first thing that popped into my head" Lip sits there and thinks and the boy asks "what did you do last night anyway ?" before a black crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the oy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has black streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of black in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret and his brother vows to keep it a secret and says "we can use the powers to make money to pay the bills"

"i agree, i wonder what kind of powers i will have" says the boy before they go down for breakfast.

* * *

 **Unknown 4's POV**

A boy with dark brown hair is in his room listening to music when hi sister knocks on the door before she enters and says "mom says that breakfast is ready" the boy takes his headphones out of his ears before he says "thanks sis"

"your welcome, oh and just so you know aunt Jenna is here" says his sister before leaving and the boy smiles but before he leaves his room a gold crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has gold streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of gold in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret and he puts the crystal in a draw before going downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

 **Unknown 5's POV**

A boy with brown hair with blonde highlights is in his room watching a DVD when a silver crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has silver streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of silver in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret before his mom enters the room and says "time to go to church"

"yes, mama" replies the boy before he gets up, puts the crystal in his pocket and his mom asks "what happened to your hair ?"

"i don't know" says the boy shrugging his shoulder before he follows his mom out and they head out of the house to head to church.

* * *

 **Unknown 6's POV**

A boy with blonde hair with black roots is sitting in his room reading a book when a pink crystal appears in front of him before dropping to the floor, the boy picks it up and the power from the crystals enters his body before changing his looks, he has pink streaks in his hair and has slight flakes of pink in his eyes and he hears a message before vowing to keep the crystal a secret when his mother walks into the room and says "sweetie, it's time for breakfast"

"ok, mom, i'll be out in a minute" says the boy as he hides the crystal in his hands before his mom asks "what happened to your hair ?"

"nothing" replies the boy.

"it has pink in it" says his mom and the boy says "i like it, i don't know how it happened"

"ok, let's go to breakfast, oh and by the way Serena's friend Blair is here with Nate" says his mom and the boy smiles at getting to see his crush before he gets dressed before he heads out and greets Blair and Nate before sitting down looking at his food but taking a few glances at Nate and smiling before Nate asks "what happened to your hair E ?"

"it just happened, i don't know" replies E before eating some eggs.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 3 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 2 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 2 Votes.**

 **Klaus Mikaelson 2 Votes (if not paired with Harry, Klaus will be paired with Jeremy Gilbert)**

 **Draco Malfoy 2 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Emmett Cullen: 2 Votes.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Jeremy Gilbert: 1 Vote (if not paired with Harry, Jeremy will be paired with Klaus).**

 **Bill Weasley: 1 Vote.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 1 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

M rating now.

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

Two weeks later Isaac, Draco, Theo, Harry, Ron and Seamus are in the forbidden forest alone when Pansy, Hermione, Dawn and Julie all run towards them and Dawn says "the light speed rangers need our help" before she places a device on the floor and Carter appears and says "Harry we need your help, yours and your friends"

"what's wrong ?" asks Isaac.

"Queen Basheera has fully transformed and is attacking the city and we need everyone that we can find" replies Carter before Pansy asks "what can we do ?"

"we work as a team, the girls use your wands while we use our powers" says Harry before he calls out "red warrior"

"Green warrior" yells Draco.

"blue warrior" yells Theo.

"yellow warrior" yells Isaac.

"orange warrior" yells Seamus.

"white warrior" yells Ron and all six of them transform before they each say "crystal armour" and they each get crystallised armour that is the colour of their crystal and they take out their weapons and Harry says "let's do it" before everyone grabs onto a portkey that was given to Hermione by professor McGonagall and they all disappear from the forest and reappear in Marina Bay in front of a demon army and they get a message from the aqua base and it says "Batlings are in the aqua base and water is seeping in, please get help" and Harry says "Theo, Seamus you both need to get to the aqua base and get the others out, I'll send you there" Harry waves his hand and sends them to the aqua base after they both nod before he turns to the girls and says "girls, get the people to safety" the girls nod before they start directing the people away from danger while the last four stand there to fight the army and Isaac asks "are you sure we can do this ?"

"let's kick some demon ass" exclaims Ron before he charges at the demons before being followed by Draco then Isaac and then Harry and they all attack the demons as Carter and Ryan fly towards the circle of stones. The fight continues before the circle gets complete and the other rangers, Theo and Seamus show up and Carter tells them the plan and Harry says "we're with you" and they all head into the temple where Bansheera is. Once they get there they fight the batlings but Bansheera attacks them and Theo lifts his trident making water rise and the water twirls around the tridents prongs before it attacks Bansheera making her fall over and she attacks Theo but the attack is blocked by Draco who then says to her "don't even think about it, Slytherins stick together" before Theo and Draco goes back to back together, raising their hands at Bansheera and they attack her water comes out of Theo's hand while vines come out of Draco's hand which bind Bansheera as Theo soaks her with water before Ron uses his Air Manipulation and makes the water freeze before she breaks out and the rangers fight her while Harry and the others fight the batlings. The rangers trap Bansheera in the underworld with help before they all escape the temple as it crumbles and turns into sand. Once they are back on the street they see cameras and people who are clapping and Harry says "i am so glad that we have masks"

"i agree" says Isaac.

"what should we do ?" asks Draco just as reporters approach them asking questions and Harry says to group "just say no comment" and that's what they do until one of the reporters ask "what are you ?"

"we are the crystal warriors" replies Harry before he says "and we will fight evil no matter where it is and no matter the form it takes" and the others nod while the girls are in the back and Harry says "we have to go now" before he looks at Theo who raises his trident and water raises and they all leave the scene.

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

Two days later they are back at Hogwarts and Ron, Harry, Isaac, Dawn, Julie and Hermione are at the Gryffindor table watching a news broadcast and they show the interview with the crystal warriors and when the reporter asks who they are they see Harry in his mask reply and Fred says "i wonder who they are"

"they are muggle heroes" says Dumbledore before he says "they are not of importance, unlike us" before walking away and Ron scoffs before Fred and George look at each other as Harry, Isaac, Seamus and Ron sneers at Dumbledore as Dumbledore walks away and Harry says "like he would know anything about them"

"i agree" says Ron before he gets up and says "let's go" the other three first year boys get up and follow Ron while the girls stay behind to watch the news broadcast. The group of boys head to the Gryffindor common room and Harry says "for that disrespect it's time for a prank" before getting a smile as te others all nod. They head to their dorm where they see Dean and Neville sitting on their beds and Dean asks "what's going on ?"

"not much" replies Harry and Neville says "we saw that news report"

"really ?" asks Ron.

"yea, those crystal warriors looked cool" says Dean.

"yea they did" says Isaac.

"what are you guys doing here ?" asks Neville.

"Dumbledore says that the crystal warrior are not of importance, that they are useless" says Seamus.

"more like uncontrollable" mutters Harry.

"what do you mean ?" Dean asks Harry.

"Dumbledore wants to control Harry, control who Harry hangs out with, who he dates, even what he thinks" Isaac tells the two Gryffindors who are both disgusted and Dean asks "what do you plan to do ?"

"prank him, that's the only thing we can do" replies Harry with an evil grin which the others all get when they realise what Harry is going to do. That night at the feast the first year boys are sitting together and they see Dumbledore enter the great hall looking normal that is until he takes a drink from his goblet and he starts turning different colours, colours that match his emotions and he turns the colour of green and Harry starts laughing silently before Dumbledore stands up and gets onto the head table before his clothes change into an S&M slave outfit and he says "i'm a bad boy, i'm a bad boy, whip me, whip me" on repeat much to the disgust of the other professors before he starts to dance and he sings the song Kiss from Prince badly and once he had finished the song he turns into a traffic light which is a dedication to Endora from Harry who laughs at the man's humiliation and professor McGonagall tells everyone to go to bed after that.

* * *

 **Unknown 2's POV**

The boy with brown hair is watching the news and he sees what they call themselves the crystal warriors fighting monsters and he realises that there are more crystal holders out there and that he should find a way to communicate with them somehow. His sister is with him and she says "those crystal holders looks young"

"yea, i agree, i hope they will be ok" says his mom before his dad says "i bet it's nothing, they probably put on costumes and-" he sees the crystal warriors fighting and he then says "maybe they are real"

"they look powerful" says the boy as he sees one of them control the earth.

"i doubt that they are that powerful" says his dad and his sister says "look at that one guy, he is controlling fire to fight the monsters" pointing at the red warrior and the boy says "that's cool, i wonder what else they can do" as the others show up and fight before they are interviewed by the reporters before they disappear in water. The boy just stares at the tv in awe before he leaves the house to go to school.

* * *

 **Unknown 4's POV**

The boy with dark brown hair is in the living room with his sister, his parents, his sister's best friends and his aunty Jenna watching the tv when it shows the events that happened in Marina Bay and the TV also shows the Crystal warriors fighting monsters and aunt Jenna says "they look pretty young, i wonder how their parents will react when they find out about this"

"no doubt they will be fussing over the kids like no tomorrow" says the boy's dad.

"i would" says his mom.

"i agree" says aunt Jenna.

"they look cool" says Caroline.

"i bet they are cute too" says Bonnie.

"yea i agree" Caroline says to Bonnie and the boy's sister laughs while his dad looks at the three thirteen year old girls before saying "you three don't need to worry about dating yet"

"yes, Mr Gilbert" Bonnie and Caroline say in unison as his sister says "yes dad" and the boy's aunt says "oh leave them alone, i had a boyfriend at thirteen"

"but my daughter won't as well as her friends, i'm sure that they have better things to do" says the boy's dad and the three girls laugh while the boy watches the crystal warriors fight.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Two days after the prank and Dumbledore is no where to be seen. Natasha decides to come visit with an assignment, Harry and his friends all meet her in the forbidden forest where she tells them that there is a major child porn industry in the lower area of Chicago and that they have kids captured for the photos and the videos which makes Harry and the others angry and Harry asks "when do you want us to leave ?"

"in an hour" replies Natasha before Isaac asks her "are you coming with us ?"

"no, i have full confidence in you all" Natasha says to the group before she leaves them to read the files. An hour and ten minutes later they are in Chicago looking for the building and once they found it Harry says "Isaac, Hermione and Theo will keep watch while Draco, Seamus and I attack the people who is in charge of this place and the employees while Pansy, Dawn and Ron get the kids out while Julie calls the cops and Draco asks "are we killing this time ?"

"no but we can injure them badly" replies Harry.

"how badly ?" asks Draco.

"broken bones, broken ribs, anything as long as they don't die" replies Harry. The group put their masks on before they disappeared from the spot that they were standing in before they reappear in Chicago near the base that the child porn industry is. They enter the building with a crash and the men grab their guns which end up out of their hands after Harry uses his whip to grab the guns as Pansy, Dawn and Ron as Julie calls the cops Seamus and Draco attack the men and break their arms and legs before hand cuffing them to a pole and the three boys use their pain manipulation power on the men as Pansy, Ron and Dawn return with the kids and Julie returns and says "the cops will be here in five minutes"

"the cops ?" asks one of the boys.

"yea, don't worry they will return you to your families" Harry says to them and five minutes later they leave the building as the police arrive and the kids tell them what happened. The group return to Hogwarts and tell Natasha that the mission was a success and Natasha says "if the men are freed, what will you do ?"

"we will kill the men and display them for the world to see" replies Harry with an arched eyebrow and a smile. Later that day they are walking down the hall when they walk past a room which suddenly opens up and Harry asks "what's in this room ?"

"let's check it out" Isaac says to the group and they enter the room and they see four portraits, two of them were of men and two were of woman and Hermione exclaims "holy shit!"

"fuck me" exclaims Theo and one of the portraits says "watch your language" shocking the group and Harry asks "who are you ?"

"i am Rowena Ravenclaw" replies the woman and Harry turn to the others and they reply with "Godric Gryffindor"

"Helga Hufflepuff" replies one of them and the last one says "Salazar Slytherin"

"the four founders" says Harry.

"yes" replies Godric.

"it's an honour to meet you all" says Julie.

"the crystal holders and their friends, welcome" Helga says to them and Rowena says "i knew the day would come that they would be chosen"

"but we haven't found all the other crystal holders" Harry says to her before Draco asks "what room is this ?"

"the founder's room" replies Godric before saying "this room is for the crystal holders, to hide in or to just hangout with each other and practise their powers"

"we can do anything we want in here ?" asks Harry getting a smile.

"within reason" says Rowena.

"can we sing in here ?" asks Harry.

"of course you can sing" replies Salazar.

"any song we want ?" asks Isaac.

"of course" replies Helga and the boys all smile before Harry says "Dumbledore didn't like it when we sang a song called Rotten to the Core"

"why ?" asks Godric.

"one of the lines in the song went like this, they say i'm trouble, they say i'm bad, they say i'm evil and that makes me glad, and Dumbledore decided to tell me to not sing Rotten to the Core ever again but we will" says Julie.

"can you sing it here ?" asks Helga and the for who sang it before do much which the four founders enjoyed and Godric says "that was very good, where did you hear that song from ?"

"a movie called Descendants, it's about the kids of Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella DeVil" replies Dawn

"they are villians in stories" explains Julie when the four founders looked confused before they talk more about what's been going on and later that night the group all go back to their dorms to go to sleep.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 3 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 3 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 2 Votes.**

 **Klaus Mikaelson 2 Votes (if not paired with Harry, Klaus will be paired with Jeremy Gilbert)**

 **Draco Malfoy 3 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Emmett Cullen: 2 Votes.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Jeremy Gilbert: 1 Vote (if not paired with Harry, Jeremy will be paired with Klaus).**

 **Bill Weasley: 1 Vote.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE !**


	10. Chapter 10

**SUMMARY :** Meet Harry Stephens, a normal looking boy in a normal family but he is not normal at all, he is a wizard and his real name is Harry Potter the-boy who-lived. After his parents are killed and he is left on the doorstep of the Dursley home where he is found by Samantha a normal looking woman who turns out to be a witch. Samantha takes Harry and adopts him. (this is before she meets Darrin). Ten years later Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and Harry accepts the invitation. Beware Hogwarts Harry Stephens in coming and if he is like Samantha, Endora and Maurice they had better be prepared for him.

M/M SLASH in future stories

M rating now.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Harry, Isaac, Seamus and Theo are in the founders room reading when Harry asks "wanna sing something ?"

"like what ?" asks Draco as he walks into the room.

"i don't know" replies Harry.

"maybe, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me ?" says Isaac with a smirk.

"what's that ?" asks Theo.

"the name of a song, it's from an artist named Tata Young" replies Harry.

"i know that song" says Seamus.

"really ?" asks Draco.

"yea" replies Seamus before he asks Harry and Isaac "wanna sing it ?" they both nod and Harry gets out the CD player but before they start the music and singing Ron and the girls come into the room and Ron asks "what's going on ?"

"we are gonna sing a muggle song" replies Harry

"what song ?" asks Julie.

"sexy" Harry says.

"naughty" Isaac then says..

"Bitchy me" Seamus then says before all three of the boys get an evil grin and the girls look at each other and Julie says "why don't we perform it in front of an audience ?"

"let's do it" says Harry.

"we can do a concert" says Isaac.

"yea, sing a bunch of different songs" says Seamus.

"even us ?" asks Draco motioning to him, Theo and Pansy. The others nods and Harry says to the three Slytherins "we make our friendship public and our parents can't do anything about it since i'm sure that your parents will want tabs on the boy-who-lived"

"just give false information about him" says Isaac.

"what about the other houses ?" asks Ron.

"they already know about the alliance" says Harry.

"what songs should we sing ?" asks Seamus, Harry smirks and says "i know a song, from a movie and a Broadway musical"

"what musical ?" asks Isaac, Harry just looks at him and Isaac says "oh" before he smiles and he says "that's a good musical"

"what musical ?" asks Julie.

"Chicago" replies Harry.

"that is a good musical" says Hermione.

"but what song ?" asks Dawn.

"Cell Block Tango" says Isaac with a smile.

"oh fuck yea" yells Seamus.

"let's get ready for it, we can surprise the teachers with our singing and our friendship" says Harry and they all exit the room. The Gryffindors walk to the Gryffindor common room to get a few things for when they do the performance before Harry says "we need to get some CDs from my house" and in the end Harry, Isaac, Ron and Seamus all end up at the Stephens home to get CDs and tell Harry's parents, grandparents, uncle Arthur, aunt Clara and Harry's siblings while the others got others who know the songs to perform with them. Hoping to get students from every house at Hogwarts. Two days later the group are waiting for everyone to enter and sit in the Great Hall, once everyone is in there Harry turns on the speakers and the music before Harry, Isaac, Draco, Seamus, Theo, Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Julie and Dawn all walk in wearing different outfits and Harry asks "who's up for a concert ?" everyone cheers before Harry, Isaac and Seamus vocalise "Ah, ah, Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaah, Ah, ah, Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaah"

Harry sings as he stands in front of the other two "baby can't you see I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous I'm fallin'"

Before some music plays and Isaac steps forward as Harry goes next to Seamus and sings "there's no escape, i can't wait i need a hit baby, give me it, you're dangerous i'm lovin' it"

Some more music play before they all sing "too high can't come down, it's in the air and it's all around" they pause for a few seconds before singing "can you feel me now"

Some more music plays and the three boys dance together.

The three boys all sing while grinding on each other "with a taste of your lips I'm on a ride"

all three boys sing while grinding on each other "you're toxic I'm slipping under, with a taste of the poison paradise, i'm addicted to you"

All three boys point at three different boys, Harry points at Terence, Isaac points at Cedric and Seamus points at Marcus Flint when they sing 'you' before continue to sing "don't you know that you're toxic" they all vocalise "Ooooooooh..., Ooooooooh..." while lowering their bodies down against each other.

They let go of each other before they get in a line and dance to the music before singing "with a taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under"

They dance while they are singing before they sing "with a taste of a poison paradise, i'm a addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic"

They group together before they dance in a circle while singing "intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, i think i'm ready now, intoxicate me now" Seamus vocalises "ooh, ooh"

they all sing "with your lovin' now, intoxicate me now, i think i'm ready now" before getting back in line and vocalising "Aaa-aaa-aaa-aaah" squatting with their legs wide open. The Great Hall erupt with applause, everyone is clapping except Dumbledore who is just sitting there in shock before Harry, Isaac and Seamus step back and Hermione, Julie and Dawn step forward before Harry, Isaac, Draco and Theo yell "Tarzan and Jane are swinging on a vine"

Hermione, Julie and Dawn sing "candyman, candyman"

Harry, Isaac, Theo and Draco yell "sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine"

Julie sings "sweet"

Dawn sings "sugar"

and Hermione sings "candyman" before Julie sing "hey, yeah, uh"

all three of them then sing "i met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really had me workin' up an appetite, he had tattoos up and down his arm, there's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm, he's a one-stop shop , makes the panties drop, he's a sweet talkin', sugar-coated candyman, a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candy"

some music plays before Julie sings "oh, yeah"

all three girls then sing "he took me to a spider club on Hollywood and vine, we drank champagne and danced all night, we shook the paparazzi for a big surprise" as Pansy sings in the background "a big surprise" before the three girls "the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline, he's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop, he's a sweet talkin', sugar-coated candyman, a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candy"

Some music plays and the girls all dance before Julie sings "hey, yeah" before singing "yeah" and holding the note before singing "oh, yeah!"

The three girls then sing "he's a one-stop shop, makes my cherry pop, he's a sweet talkin', sugar-coated candyman, a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman"

they then sing "whoa, yeah"

Before they sing "well, by now, i'm gettin' all bothered and hot when he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot, he had lips like sugar cane, good things come for boys who wait"

Harry, Isaac, Theo and Draco all yell ""Tarzan and Jane are swinging on a vine"

Hermione, Julie and Dawn sing "candyman, candyman"

Harry, Isaac, Theo and Draco yell "sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine"

Hermione, Julie and Dawn sing "candyman, candyman"

Julie sings "sweet"

Dawn sings "sugar"

and Hermione sings "candyman"

The three girls then sing "he's a one-stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop" they pretend to drop their panties.

Julie sings "sweet"

Dawn sings "sugar"

and Hermione sings "candyman"

The girls then sing "he's a one-stop, got me hot, makin' my (uh) pop" they make a popping motion in front of their groins before Julie sings "sweet"

Dawn sings "sugar"

and Hermione sings "candyman"

They then sing "he's a one-stop, get it while it's hot baby, don't stop" they shake their index finger before they make a stop motion with their hands.

Julie sings "sweet"

Dawn sings "sugar"

and Hermione sings "candyman"

The three girls then sing "he got those lips like sugar cane, good things come for boys who wait, he's a one-stop shop, with a real big (oh!)" they put their hands over their faces which looked surprised before they sing "he's a sweet talkin', sugar-coated candyman, a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman, a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman, a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman" before they sing "candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman" and they repeat 'Candyman' over and over again while Harry, Isaac, Draco and Theo yells "Tarzan and Jane are swinging on a vine"

Some of the guys in the great hall yell "Tarzan and Jane are swinging on a vine"

Harry, Isaac, Theo and Draco then yells "sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine" which makes the other boys in the great hall yell "sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine"

Harry, Isaac, Theo and Draco then yells "Jane lost her grip and down she fell" the boys in the great hall then yell "Jane lost her grip and down she fell"

Harry, Isaac, Theo and Draco then yells "squared herself away as she let out a yell"

The boys in the great hall then yell "squared herself away as she let out a yell"

The great hall erupt in cheers and the group sing a few more songs until Dumbledore interrupts them before they sing a song called 'when you're evil' by saying "Mr Potter, i think that is enough"

"it's Mr Stephens and you seem to have a problem with certain songs, songs that have the word evil in them" says Harry snapping his fingers in front of his face like a diva which surprises Dumbledore and Isaac says "Harry is a bit of a Diva" before laughing before he says "use that finger, your that snap" and the others all laugh.

* * *

 **Julie's POV**

Julie, Hermione, Pansy and Dawn all sit together at the Slytherin table while Harry, Draco, Isaac, Theo, Seamus and Ron sit at the Slytherin table together with Cedric, Terence, Oliver, Fred, George, Jordan Lee and Marcus. Dumbledore approaches them and says "Harry, my boy, i want to speak to you in my office"

"why ?" asks Isaac while Harry has something in his mouth.

"it is none of your concern, Mr Lahey" Dumbledore says to Isaac who replies with "it is if this isn't about school and as far as i know Harry is doing extremely well in his classes and if the meeting in your office is to tell him who he should hangout with or where he should sit or what he should be doing instead then i'm guessing that Harry won't want to go to your office"

"i don't want to go to his office anyway, i'm having so much more fun hanging out with my friends but I'll talk to you over there" Harry says before pointing to a corner which is where they go and about five minutes later they hear Harry yell "i will hangout with whoever i want you fuck tard"

"language Mr Potter" says Dumbledore as Julie says "one"

"my name is Harry Stephens, not Harry Potter, you old cunt !" Harry yells at Dumbledore as Dawn says "two"

"they are leading you down a dark path and it is my job to get you on the path of light" says Dumbledore.

"they are good people, i met Julie when her mom and dad moved onto Wisteria lane with Julie and her and I hit it off instantly, Dawn and I met when I was ten after i was rescued by Derek and taken to the Summers house after I almost got raped and Julie, Dawn and I saved Isaac from his dad who was locking him in a freezer and beating him, they are good kids, we are all good kids, evil is not born, it is made and people can learn to be good too, so don't even say that the Slytherins are evil either, they are fucking awesome, they stick together when times are tough and i think that is so cool"

"Voldemort was in Slytherin" says Dumbledore in a smug way which sets Harry off and Harry says "so fucking what, you dumb old senile cunt, so Voldy was in Slytherin, it's the house of ambition and cunning not evil, you stupid fucked up cunt"

and that's three" says Isaac before Harry starts to walk away and Dumbledore makes the mistake of grabbing Harry's shoulder and Harry grabs Dumbledore's hand, makes Dumbledore spin in the air before he spins and kicks Dumbledore making Dumbledore fly across the great hall and once Dumbledore lands he pisses and shits himself before Harry sits back down with his friends while Dumbledore sits on the ground with a shocked look on his face before getting up and leaving the great hall.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

It had been a pretty quiet few months after the confrontation except when they found out that Hagrid had a baby dragon in his hut, they end up in the forbidden forest for detention under Dumbledore's orders and Harry encounters Voldemort feeding on the unicorns which are healed by Isaac before Hagrid arrives. Harry is in the Gryffindor common room when Isaac, Dawn and Julie come into the common room looking glum and Harry asks "what's wrong ?"

"we just found out something bad" replies Dawn.

"how bad ?" asks Harry.

"Angel lost his soul" says Julie.

"WHAT ?" yells Harry getting the attention of everyone in the common room and Percy comes down and asks "what's wrong ?"

"we got some bad news from home which shocked Harry" replies Isaac.

"like what ?" asks Ron from behind Percy.

"we will tell you later" says Harry before sitting back down and Ron, Seamus, Isaac, Hermione, Neville, Dawn and Julie all sit with him and Harry says once they are alone "we are going to Sunnydale"

"are you sure ?" asks Dawn

"yea" replies Harry.

"when ?" asks Isaac.

"in an hour, after we get the others" replies Harry before he gets up and says "let's get the others and get to Sunnydale"

"ok" says Julie before they all head out and go to the Slytherin common room. When they get there they see that Cedric is already there and Harry asks him "what are you doing here ?"

"i heard that you are leaving, so i'm coming with you" replies Cedric.

"ok" says Harry before the Slytherin common room door opens and they enter. Once they enter Draco, Theo, Terence, Marcus, Adrian and Pansy all meet them and Pansy asks "what's going on ?"

"we are heading to Sunnydale" says Harry.

"where ?" asks Draco.

"it's a town, we have business there" says Isaac.

"ok, let's go" says Theo. Harry then says "let's go" before they follow Harry to an empty classroom and they grab Harry's hand before they disappear out of the classroom and reappear in Sunnydale and Cedric asks "is this Sunnydale ?"

"yea" replies Harry before he says "let's go" the others nod before they walk to Sunnydale high school, they enter the school and walk to the cafeteria where they overhear Snyder say "just give me a reason to kick you out Summers. Just give me a reason" and Harry says from behind Snyder "how about because you're a tiny, impotent Nazi with a bug up his butt the size of an emu ?"

"or the fact that you're so ugly that no woman will ever wanna fuck you ? and you're taking out your sexual frustration out on her" says Isaac.

"or the fact that you will possibly die a virgin ?" asks Seamus and Snyder turns around and he sees Harry, Draco, Isaac, Theo, Seamus, Ron, Marcus, Julie, Terence, Adrian, Pansy, Cedric, Dawn and Hermione all with their arms crossed and Snyder just walks away before Buffy asks them "shouldn't you be in school ?"

"we heard about Angel" says Harry and Buffy as well as the others all freeze up before Cordelia says "well, it's good to see you" before getting up and hugging Harry which he returns and they all sit down and talk before they head to the library. Later that day at around 8:30 at night they meet up in the library where they see a strange girl who Buffy introduces as Kendra and they each shake her hand and Kendra asks "how can they help us ?"

"they aren't, they will be returning to school" Buffy says looking at them. Later on that same night they are waiting for Willow to finish the restoration spell when a group of vampires enter the library and Harry yells "vampires" as Drusilla enters the library and attacks Kendra as the other vampires attack the others and Harry uses his fire Manipulation and sets fire to some of them as Isaac makes a mini sun to burn some of the vampires as Drusilla hypnotises Kendra and slits her throat with her nails and Kendra dies but Isaac attacks Drusilla using Light Manipulation burning her a little making her run away as the other vampire take Giles and Isaac heals Kendra's throat and Seamus uses Electricity Manipulation to restart her heart which he does and she wakes up and asks "what happened ?"

"you died but it was only for about thirty seconds" replies Harry and Kendra says "either way, a new slayer will be called"

"i wonder who the new slayer is" says Isaac just as Buffy runs in and they see that the others are injured and goes to help them just as the cops enter the library with principal Snyder and Buffy gets arrested for assault and attempted murder as well as few others charges even though Harry and others are telling them that she is innocent but Buffy gets away. Later on they go to the hospital and check on Willow. The next day they are sent back to Hogwarts with Kendra and they head back to Hogwarts with Kendra and Derek who both are assigned to keep an eye on them.

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

The next day Harry gets a letter telling them that Buffy ran away and that Angel is gone. Dawn gets upset about the news about Buffy but Harry says to her "Buffy will be back"

"ok, i hope she is ok" Dawn says to Harry before they head to class.

"she will" says Harry. They head to their classes and they learn what they need to learn before they head into the forbidden forest with Kendra and Derek following them where they get caught by Dumbledore who asks "what are you doing in here ?"

"nothing, just showing Kendra and Derek around" replies Harry.

"well, you should come with me" Dumbledore says to Harry before he approaches Harry but is blocked by Derek who growls at him and Harry says "Derek is very protective of me Dumbledore"

"why ?" asks Dumbledore.

"none of your business" says Harry before he punches Dumbledore which shocks everyone and Harry says "let's go" and they walk back to the castle to get an alibi each for the event.

"why did you punch him ?" Isaac asks Harry.

"just felt like plus he was going to reach for his wand to use on Derek, i know it" says Harry before they all end up in the founder's room. Later that day they enter the great hall and they see Dumbledore sporting massive black eye. Two weeks later, in the middle of the night Draco, Theo, Ron, Harry, Isaac, Hermione, Pansy, Julie, Seamus, Blaise, Neville and Dawn all meet in the founders room before Harry says "the philosophers stone is going to be stolen tonight and we are going to stop it from being stolen"

"how ?" asks Blaise.

"we should bring some of the teachers" says Hermione and the others agree but Harry says "it will take too long" before they exit the room together and they head to the third floor corridor. When they get there they see Derek and Kendra waiting for them and Derek says "if you are going, so am i" and Kendra nods as if she is agrees with Derek and they enter the room with Fluffy the three-headed dog which is sleeping cause a harp is playing but it stops after the group get the trap door open and they all fall through it.

They land of a plant like thing which Neville tells them is Devil's Snare and Harry says to Isaac "send up a ball of light" which Isaac does making them all get released by the devil's snare. After an hour they are at Snape's test and Harry says "this is a logic test" before he drinks on of the potions and walks through the magical flames with Isaac, Draco and Theo while the others wait for them and the four boys continue walking before they are in a room with professor Quirrel and the mirror. After a battle with Quirrell which includes the reveal that Voldemort was on the back of Quirrell's head and the death of Quirrell at the hands of the four boys, they take the stone from the mirror and they head back to the entrance with the others to hand the stone over to professor McGonagall and professor Snape.

Two days later the group are in the great hall and the great hall in decorated with Slytherin colours and Dumbledore does the house points count before he says that there are some last minute points to hand out, 50 points to Hermione, 50 points to Ron and 60 points to Harry and 10 points to Neville and Harry asks out loud "what about the others, Draco ?, Theo ?, Julie ?, Dawn ?, Blaise ?, Isaac ?, Pansy ? and Seamus ?, or are they not important ?"

"Mr Potter has had a very stressful few days, he doesn't know what he is talking about" Dumbledore says making Harry say "don't make me make you shit yourself, tell the truth, and also the only reason you are giving us those points are so that Gryffindor win the house cup which i think is just being biased and a bigoted cunt"

"language Mr Stephens" says professor McGonagall.

"sorry, professor" Harry says to her and the points are taken back and the whole group are awarded points to their houses but Slytherin wins the house cup and Harry says "it was the right thing to do" which the Gryffindor understands.

They take the train back to Kings cross station and they all get off the train and the others all go to meet their families when Ron's family approaches Harry and his group and Ron's mom says "oh, Harry, it's good to see you, did you have a good year ?"

"yes, we did, it was amazing" replies Harry with a smile while Isaac is looking around and he says to Harry "we have a problem"

"what's wrong ?" Julie asks him.

"the Dursleys are here" replies Isaac nodding at a fat man who is turning the colour of purple and Harry says "it's nice to see you but we have to leave"

"it's ok, have a good summer" says Mrs Weasley with a smile before she hugs Harry, then she hugs Isaac, then hugs Julie and then she hugs Dawn before the four friends go towards Mr Dursley who says "Potter, move it, leave your friends"

"they are coming with me" Harry says to the man before Isaac says "unless you want us to cause a scene"

"no, let's go" says Mr Dursley before turning around and the four friends follow him to his car and they are driven to his house. They get out of the car while Vernon Dursley goes through the front door and Harry says "this is going to be fun" before they walk into the Dursley house and they are greeted by a boy who asks "who are you ?"

"your cousin" replies Harry before they walk passed him and into the kitchen where they see a fat woman sitting next to Mr Dursley at the dining table while Mrs Dursley is cooking and the woman asks "is this the boy ?"

"yea" replies Mr Dursley while the four of them stand their with their arms crossed and Harry says "we won't be here long"

"just wait until Endora finds out that we are here, Dumbledore will end up a fish for the summer" Julie says to Harry who laughs and says "i agree, you don't mess with her"

"she will turn you into something for a very long time" says Dawn.

"how would she do that ?" asks the woman.

"take a guess" Julie sneers at her.

"don't you dare talk to my sister like that or i will backhand you" yell Mr Dursley which is a mistake on his part as he ends up on the floor with a knife against his throat by Harry who then says "don't even think about it or i will slit your throat open" the man looks at Harry with wide eyes and the man's son walks into the kitchen and screams when he sees the scene and Isaac says "your dad threatened Julie, Harry doesn't take threats lightly, your dad is lucky right now"

"how lucky ?" asks the boy before he says "i'm Dudley, by the way"

"i'm Isaac, Isaac Lahey and I'll tell you something about the first time i met Harry" Isaac says to Dudley with a smile before Harry says "I'll tell it"

"ok" says Isaac and Harry tells Dudley while holding the knife to Mr Dursley

-Flashback Begins-

It's a week before the first of September and Harry, Julie, Dawn, Derek, Samantha, Tabitha, Adam, Darrin, Susan and Endora are in Beacon Hills walking past a house when Harry hears someone scream "let me out, please, let me out of here" in a distressed way and Julie and Dawn hear it too before all three break out into a run towards the screams. When they get to their destination Derek and the others catch up to them and Darrin asks Harry, Julie, Cora and Dawn "why did you four run off ?" they all then hear the screams and Harry says "that's why, we heard that and ran towards it, we have to help him"

"ok, I'll check if anyone is home and if their isn't we will keep a look out, ok" says Darrin.

"we will" Samantha tells Darrin holding onto Adam as Darrin picks up Tabitha before Harry, Derek, Cora, Endora, Dawn and Julie sneak around the back and Harry twitches his nose and opens the door leading to the basement. They enter the basement and hear that the screams are coming from the freezer, they walk up to the freezer which has chains that are locked around the freezer, Endora waves her hands which turns the chains into flowers and Harry opens the freezer and see that a boy that is about Harry, Dawn and Julie's age in there, Harry says to the boy "it's ok, we are here" the boy looks up and says "my dad will be back soon, you have to leave or he will punish me more and hurt you" Harry's phone Bings with a message from Samantha saying 'the father is back, get out of there and bring whoever was screaming'

'not until we have some fun' replies Harry before saying "your dad is back and we are going to deal with him, what's your name ?"

"Isaac, Isaac Lahey" Isaac replies.

"i'm Harry Stephens and these are Dawn Summers, Julie Mayer, Cora Hale, Derek Hale and my grandmother Endora" says Harry pointing at each of the people with him before helping the boy out of the freezer and Isaac says "you better go or my dad will hurt you"

"we will be just fine" says Julie getting out her knife before saying "what, we are all trained to use weapons" when she sees Isaac staring at her and the knife.

"it's true" says Harry before twitching his nose and a sword appears.

"we got trained to use weapons and hand to hand combat plus other things" says Dawn as she cracks her knuckles and so does Cora with an evil grin. Derek shakes his head before saying "they started training last year and had completed what should be four years worth of training in one year"

"wow" says Isaac before Harry says to the girls "let's go confront the bastard" before the four best friends head towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen followed by Derek, Endora and Isaac who is clearing shaking with nerves. They get to the kitchen where Isaac's dad is sitting down drinking a beer and Harry says "you should keep your doors locked, someone dangerous could get in" making the man jump with fright which makes Harry, Julie, Cora and Dawn smirk and Dawn says to Harry "maybe he thought he locked the doors but didn't"

"he must be doing senile" says Julie making the man mad and Isaac's dad says "get out of my house now or else"

"or else what ?" asks Harry before the man charges at Harry but is stopped when Harry kicks his stomach before doing a flying kick to his head which makes the man fall over. Isaac's dad gets up and Julie punches the man in the head before kicking him in the balls and tags Dawn in and she uses her powers over lightning on him which knocks him out and Cora calls the police before Darrin and the others are let in through the front door. Five minutes later Isaac's dad is chained in the freezer when the police arrive and Harry says "the bad guy is chained up inside the freezer in the basement, i think it's poetic justice"

"why ?" asks one of them.

"because he locked Isaac inside the freezer as a punishment" replies Julie.

"ok, thank you for calling, how did you get him chained up ?" asks the sheriff.

"well when Isaac's dad charged at Harry, Harry kicked him in the stomach before doing a flying kick to his head which made him fall over when Isaac's dad got up Julie was tagged in and she punched the man in the head before kicking him in the balls and the sje tagged Dawn in and Dawn just Taser the man until he was knocked out" explains Cora.

"how do you know Isaac ?" asks the sheriff.

"we just met him but Julie, Cora, Dawn and I heard him screaming to be let out and he sounded pretty scared so we ran here and got him out before dealing with his father" says Harry. Ten minutes of talking later and it is decided that Isaac can stay with the Stephens because it was obvious that Isaac trusted them and was comfortable with them.

-Flashback Ends-

"holy shit" says Dudley while his dad looks at Harry with wide eyes and before anyone can say anything Endora appears and says "that old man is dealt with"

"good and i don't want him bothering my auntie's family" Harry says to her before he gets up off Vernon who looks as white as a ghost and Mrs Dursley says "Dumbledore said that you have to be here or you would be in danger"

"he lied" says Isaac.

"we are quite safe with the Stephens family" says Julie before Harry surprises them by asking "wanna meet them ?"

"i would love to" says Mrs Dursley making Harry smile and he says "sorry about the knife, he threatened my best friend, Julie and I grew up together, we are like brother and sister"

"wow" says Dudley before the fat woman asks "how will we get there ?"

"magic" replies Harry before he holds out his hand and saying "i'm Harry Stephens, it's nice to meet you"

"Marge Dursley, you can call me Aunty Marge" she replies with and Harry says "it would be my pleasure" before he says "we can go to my house, if you want"

"why would we want to ?" asks Vernon.

"to understand us and to get you under Endora's protection which means if someone messes with you or your family like Dumbledore is trying to do, she will step in and take matters into her own hands as a favour to me as her first grandson" before they all disappear from the Dursley home to the Stephens house where Samantha and Darrin meet Petunia, Marge and Vernon while Dudley meets Cora and they start getting close.

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND YOUR COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Any relationship ideas ? Male and Male relationships only ! sorry if you would like Harry in a het relationship.**

 **I'm taking votes starting from now, suggest names and i will count the votes when the voting closes.**

 **Now remember only guys from Harry Potter, Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars, Riley from power rangers Dino Charge, Hunger Games, GCB, Vampire Diaries (any of the guys), The Originals (any of the guys except Marcel), twilight (any of the guys except Edward, Carlyle and Sam or any of the pack except Jacob or Seth) and the x-men movies (the teenagers) can get votes. So start voting ! please :)**

 **The vote count is at the moment**

 **Fred and George Weasley: 4 Votes.**

 **Viktor Krum: 4 Votes.**

 **Oliver Wood: 2 Votes.**

 **Neville Longbottom: 3 Votes.**

 **Derek Hale: 2 Votes.**

 **Klaus Mikaelson 2 Votes (if not paired with Harry, Klaus will be paired with Jeremy Gilbert)**

 **Draco Malfoy 4 Votes.**

 **Cato: 1 Vote.**

 **Mike Montgomery: 1 Vote.**

 **Gloss: 1 Vote.**

 **Piotr Rasputin: 2 Votes.**

 **Jason DiLaurentis: 1 Vote.**

 **Emmett Cullen: 2 Votes.**

 **Noel Kahn: 1 Vote.**

 **Boseman Peacham: 1 Vote.**

 **Will Vaughn: 1 Vote.**

 **Marcus Flint: 1 Vote.**

 **Riley Griffin: 2 Votes.**

 **Isaac Lahey: 1 Vote.**

 **Jacob Black: 1 Vote.**

 **Jeremy Gilbert: 1 Vote (if not paired with Harry, Jeremy will be paired with Klaus).**

 **Bill Weasley: 2 Vote.**

 **Terence Higgs: 1 Vote.**

 **Cedric Diggory: 2 Vote.**

 **Seamus Finnigan, Peeta (hunger games), Jayden Shiba (power rangers samurai), Seth Clearwater, Landry Cockburn (GCB), Sean Ackard (PLL) plus others have no votes but are available for votes.**

 **PLEASE VOTE !**


End file.
